Todo Por Una Apuesta
by SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe
Summary: Ellos son mejores amigos, pero todo cambiara por su caracter orgulloso apostando a todo o nada.Una relacion diferente nacera entre ellos.Sera posible su amor? Una mezcla de romance y comedia, con un poco de lemon! es mi primera historia,ojala les guste!
1. Apuestas y comienzos

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Me miré una última vez en el espejo, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Bien; camisa negra, perfecta; jeans azul desgastado, perfecto; zapatillas de lona, perfecta; cabello desordenado, más que perfecto, todo en mí como siempre: simplemente perfecto.

El sábado a la noche no podía ser mejor, aunque, ya vería como vengarse de su mejor amiga, se las pagaría por como terminaron asi…

_***/FLASH BACK/***_

Sigo siendo invicto, nadie en todo Seijô puede ganarme una carrera- se burlaba Shaoran Li en la clase de ED. Física de 2° de preparatoria.

La verdad Shaoran, es porque hay una chica q no se ha atrevido a retarte- replico Ryuu, uno de sus amigos.

Quien? Yo? No me atrevería a hacerte moder el polvo y dañar tu "gran reputación"- bien, Sakura se lo estaba buscando- soy tu mejor amiga, no me permitiría dejarte en ridículo-bien, eso lo iba a tener que pagar.

No será tal vez q me temes Kinomoto?- no iba a quedarme atrás

Vaya! Li- kun esta enojado sakurita, te llamo por tu apellido!!!- OK, primero

Acabaría con Daidouji

Entonces… es un reto Li?

Por supuesto q si.

Nos acomodamos en la pista de 100m llanos. Yamasaki seria el lanzador, y los demás chicos nos animaban; no, corrijo,** la** animaban, esta bien, mis amigos tampoco la sacarían barata hoy.

-En sus marcas!

-Oye, Shaoran…

-Si?

-Listos!

-Te vez muy sexy enojado…

- FUERA!

Lo siguiente que supe, es que me quede como un idiota, mirándola salir corriendo y esfumarse; 4 segundos despues Salí yo. Es mas que obvio, que ya sabia lo bien que corría Sakura, y no logre alcanzarla.

"_**Mierda"**_

Fue lo único que pensé, la maldita habia jugado sucio, y yo muy idiota, caí redondito. Lo peor de todo es que note bastante sinceridad en sus palabras, y eso llego a intimidarme un poco, mucho… esta bien, me intimidó **bastante.**

"_**No me la creo, tu Shaoran Li intimidado por una chica, déjate de bromas"**_

Mi conciencia parecía haber conspirado contra mí, por que en estos momentos no me era de mucha ayuda.

Cuando logre llegar a la meta, 3 segundos y 8 milésimas despues que ella, vi como todo el grupo se le venia encima a mi mejor amiga. Las chicas la felicitaban, a mis amigos les faltaba arrodillarse y alabarla, como si de una diosa se tratase por el minimo hecho de ganarme, despues de 17 años de q nadie lo lograse. Pero solo yo sabia que me habia ganado de manera muy sucia, la embustera me confundió antes de salir, y yo se lo haría recordar la próxima vez que tuviera oportunidad.

Cuando recordaron mi existencia, los muchachos se me acercaron con una maldita sonrisa infernal en el rostro, sin mencionar lo empeorada que estaba la de Eriol, ese maldito ingles de Hiragizawa me sacaba de quicio con sus estúpidas sonrisitas.

-Vaya Shaoran, quien lo diría? **DERROTADO POR UNA **_**CHICA-**_ a Eriol le temblaban los hombros, era obvio que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa, y a mi me crecían las ganas de estrangularlo.- Nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña y dulce Sakura, ahora…cual habia sido la apuesta?

El mundo se me vino abajo en ese mismo instante, la sangre se me helo en cada parte de mi cuerpo y no pude mas que balbucear.

"_**Valla, hoy hemos experimentado mas de lo que solemos hacer en un año. Primero te dejas someter por una chica, luego esa misma chica te gana una carrera**__**, y por ultimo, por culpa de tu estúpida memoria olvidas la estúpida apuesta y comienzas a balbucear, Felicidades Genio! Tu reputación quedo bajo tierra"**_

Lo que mas odiaba de esa vocecita que llaman conciencia, era que tuviera toda la maldita razón.

-D-de-debo llevarla a salir el sábado por la noche- logre decir- Solo eso!! Estúpidos mal pensados!- no habia podido ignorar la perspicaces miradas que todos me enviaron en el momento que dije _**noche**_.

_***/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/***_

Aquí me tienen, agarrando las llaves de mi BMW negro para partir hasta el hogar de los Kinomoto; a la casa de la castaña que no podía sacar de mi cabeza desde hace 2 malditos años. Por que no iba a negarlo, hace años que estoy enamorado de ella…

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Que semana! Hacia mucho que no pasaba nada interesante en mi vida, exactamente desde que conocí a cierto ambarino por ahí…mmm…hace 3 años. No es que me moleste mi vida, de hecho, me encanta, solo que todavía los recuerdos de cómo llegue a esto dan vueltas en mi cabeza, por una simple apuesta…

Admito q jugué sucio, pero se lo bien que corre Shaoran, y la verdad que aprobar matemáticas era mucho mas probable q tener que darle un beso a Koshi. Diablos acaso el no tenia imaginación? No podría a ver propuesto aunque sea un beso a el? Asi tal vez me hubiera dejado ganar.

No me miren mal, el chico es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, pero, no puedo negar que el es el chico mas apuesto que he conocido en toda mi vida, contando que Eriol tambien es muy guapo, pero es el novio de Tomoyo y no cuenta, aunque tambien por el hecho q no tiene el abdomen de Shaoran, que esta de muerte. Demonios, odio las hormonas! Donde quedo la chica vergonzosa de 14 años, a la que no podían decir un simple piropo y se ponía roja como un tomate? Ah!! Si, quedo atrás desde que me junto con el castaño que vendría a mi casa en…20 MINUTOS!!! Maldición, y yo tirada en mi cama mojada con una única toalla rodeada al cuerpo. Tendría que apurarme si no queria hacerlo esperar.

_***/FLASH BACK/***_

-¡Te ves soñada, Sakura!

Bien, me fue imposible no notar las estrellitas que saltaban de los ojos de Tomoyo, al verme buscando ropa para el sábado, hasta que me decidí por una musculosa de tiritas rosa pálido, de escote bastante revelador, y un pantalón de mezclilla gris claro tiro bajo, bien ajustado al cuerpo.

-Por favor Tomoyo, no es para tanto, es solo… ropa.

-No es solo ropa si lo llevas tú querida prima- que, no lo mencione? Además de ser mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo es mi prima, raro, pero verdad.- El joven Li no podrá resistirse.

-A que te refieres Tommy?

-Me crees tonta o que? Hay que serlo, para no darse cuenta de lo ansiosa y desesperada que has estado por el día de mañana, es más que obvio que no le tienes un simple afecto a Li, Sakura. Y el tampoco lo tiene…

-Ba- hice un ademán con la mano como espantando la idea- Shaoran solo me ve como su mejor amiga, y nada más.

-Asi que no intentaras negar que el chico realmente te gusta sakurita?

"_**Busted"**_

-Bueno, es que…yo…solamente…eh…ARGH!!!- odiaba que Tomoyo fuera tan observadora! Y la situación no venia al caso, estaba atrapada. Y no me quedo de otra, mas que contarle que desde hacia un tiempo, habia empezado a mirar al ambarino con otros ojos. Pero la simple idea que ella me dio del que el tampoco me queria como amiga, me hacia la chica mas feliz del mundo, pero…maldición! Y si se equivocaba? No debía entusiasmarme con la idea, además… ni siquiera sabia adonde me llevaría Shaoran.

_***/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/***_

El timbre me saco de mis recuerdos, y volviéndome al reloj, supuse que quien habia tocado era Shaoran, Y YO AUN ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR

-Mierda-mascullé, mientras comenzaba vestirme con toda rapidez, mientras sentia que abrían la puerta. Bien ahora solo un poco de delineador y brillo color natural bastarían como maquillaje.

**-Que tu y ****el monstruo que!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Maldición, de todas las personas de este mundo, tenia que atender Touya? Y encima llamarme con ese ridículo apodo que me puso frente a Shaoran? Baje a toda velocidad las escaleras, para encontrarme al tonto de mi hermano y a Shaoran en una pelea de miradas que chocaban como chispas, solo me atine a carraspear, para llamar la atención de ambos.

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

De todas las personas de este mundo, justamente a Sakura le tenía que tocar ese demonio como hermano al que ella solía decirle "Touya". Me fue imposible no darle la verdadera razón de mi visita, y hasta estaba preparado para recibir un puñetazo del mayor de los Kinomoto, pero solo se digno a mirarme de arriba abajo y decirme con voz amenazadora.

-No se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana, por que te la veras conmigo mocoso

Bien, que se propone? Acaso lee las mentes? Y no es que tenga la intención de tocar a Sakura,

"_**No mientas, si te mueres por hacerlo" **_

Mi conciencia tenia razón, pero eso no significaba q lo llegara a hacer, o… por lo menos no esta noche. Je, me estoy volviendo un paranoico.

-Y por que crees que voy a tocar a Sakura? Se supone que soy su mejor amigo…por ahora- le dedique una mirada ladina, solo por hacerlo rabiar, hasta que recordé- Y A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO!

-A LAS COSAS SE LAS LLAMA POR SU NOMBRE, _**MOCOSO**_**.**

Luego de eso alguien carraspeó llamando mi atención y la del OSPH (Ogro Sobre Protector de Hermanas), y cuando me giré, creo que mi mandíbula toco el suelo.

Ahí estaba Sakura parada al pie de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados, levantando una ceja, que enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales estaban delineados en negro, un brillo que hacia sus labios aun más tentadores, un pantalón de mezclilla gris y una musculosa que…

-Wow, estas hermosa- no medí lo grave de mis palabras y de mi expresión, hasta que note el sonrojo en ella.

-Y TU CREES QUE TE DEJARE SALIR DE LA CASA ASI!- oh! Habia olvidado que el OSPH estaba a mi lado…

Lo siguiente que supe es que Sakura me tomaba del brazo, y salimos a toda velocidad de dentro de la casa, para entrar al BMW y decirme que arranque. Puse en marcha a mi bebe y nos alejamos algunas cuadras hasta que llegamos al semáforo.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Vaya! A eso se le llama huir de tu hermano, nunca lo habia hecho, pero no dejaría que el me arruinara la noche. Tome a Shaoran y lo lleve hasta su BMW y nos dimos a la fuga a toda velocidad. Fue demasiada adrenalina en poco tiempo y ahora estábamos agitados, llegamos a un semáforo que se acababa de poner en rojo, tendríamos tiempo para darnos un respiro, y luego…

-Gracias Shaoran- fue lo único que dije mientras sentia como un leve sonrojo debería estar apareciendo en mis mejillas.

-Gracias? Por que?- se le notaba en el rostro que no estaba bromeado, de verdad no sabia a que me refería.

-Por lo que dijiste, cuando me viste…- bien me sentí un poco intimada diciendo eso, y mucho mas cuando vi como su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso, bajaba la cabeza y decia…

-No es nada, fue solo la verdad, pero es que esta noche, estas mas hermosa de lo normal- dijo lo normal? Con eso se refería a que siempre estaba linda? A donde iba esta conversación?

-Pues, gracias,- pensé un poco mi respuesta- tu tambien te ves muy bien, el negro te queda genial.

-Gracias.

Luego de eso se formo un silencio incomodo, y el no ayudaba mucho al formular palabra alguna. El semáforo se puso en verde otra vez, y seguimos nuestro camino, en total silencio… hasta que dijo.

-Se me ocurrieron varios lugares a donde ir, pero no sabia si te gustaran, es que a pesar de ser mejores amigos, nunca habia salido contigo_**, los dos solos-**_ fue mi parecer o hizo énfasis en esas palabras?- A donde te gustaría que fuéramos Sakura?

-La verdad, es que no lo se. Dime que opciones se te habian ocurrido a ti, tal vez si me guste alguna.

-Mmm, pense en ir a Crysis Dyscotec, a Enchanted, para bailar. O a algún pub (un pub en argentina es un bar donde suelen poner musica y el que quiere baila, pero tambien es normal ir solo a tomar algo o a comer) Mis favoritos son La Nuit y Ángeles y Demonios, son buenos lugares y no tan formales

-La verdad, es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a Ángeles y Demonios, y me comentaron que es un lugar muy tranquilo y que no suele haber mucho escándalo. Me llevarías ahí? Estoy segura de que pasaremos una buena noche.

No se porque note un poco de incomodidad en Shaoran cuando mencione esto ultimo, y pude ver como me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos., uno que nunca habia notado, y que me causo un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que me preocupo, por que sabia que lo que mas me mataba de ese chico eran esos ojos de oro fundido.

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Dios, el mundo me giro cuando la escuche decir esas palabras "Estoy segura de que pasaremos una buena noche", y no pude evitar que "algo" se entusiasmara ahí abajo cuando escuche noche, me removí un poco en mi asiento ARGH! Odio las hormonas!

-Si Sakura, pasaremos una buena **noche- **extrañamente mi voz salio mas grave, haciéndola inconscientemente mas sensual y me dije, si ella lo nota de seguro la espanto, maldición es mi mejor amiga! No me puedo comportar como si realmente este buscando algo más.

"_**No te mortifiques hombre! Si ella es tu amiga, tal vez eso influya en que tengas mas suerte, además, no eres nada feo y lo sabes"**_

Mi conciencia tenia razón, no me iba a ser posible ocultarle lo que siento por mucho tiempo, ya que el cuerpo actúa antes que la mente, y no podría evitar tentarme, soy un humano especie hombre con las hormonas normales de un adolescente! No le puedo hacer nada y ahora no haría nada por intentarlo, tendría el corazón de Sakura a como de lugar.

Una sonrisa ladina surco mis labios, y no pude evitar dejar de mirar el camino, para mirar discretamente a la diosa que estaba junto a mí en ese reducido espacio, y note como miraba a sus pies mientras jugaba con sus manos y sonreía de una manera que nunca habia visto, tal vez mi inconsciente forma de hablar si habia tenido un efecto en ella, y al parecer era uno bueno.

Al momento de cambiar el cambio, accidentalmente roce su pierna y pude sentir con se estremeció a la vez que a mi me recorría un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, esta noche seria interesante.

Unos minutos despues, ya habíamos llegado a Ángeles y Demonios y estacione cerca del lugar, baje rapidamente del auto, para abrirle la puerta a mi pequeña flor de cerezo, le extendí el brazo y le dije en tono jocoso.

-Me acompaña señorita?- le dedique una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, pero esta vez tratado de tener otro efecto.

-Con mucho gusto joven- me respondió entre risas, mientras me tomaba del brazo y sentia como volvía a estremecerse y a mi me pasaba lo mismo, con el simple contacto de nuestra piel. Dios si ese efecto tenía solo ese tipo de contacto, que pasaría más tarde?

Entramos al local y luego de buscar una mesa para dos, un mesero se nos acerco, y no me fue imposible notar las miradas que le echo a mi acompañante, la que estaba perdida, sonriendo a la nada. Carraspee para llamar la atención del mesero, el cual me miro un poco feo y preguntó

-Que van a pedir?

Mire a Sakura la cual estaba aun media perdida y sonriente y le pregunte

-Quieres que comamos algo o prefieres beber algo ligero?

-Algo ligero estara bien, no te preocupes.

-Mmm, una cerveza estara bien?

-Si claro.

-Ya escucho a la joven, una cerveza por favor.

-Una cerveza para la mesa 14, enseguida.

Me perdí por un momento en las lagunas verdes frente a mí, porque realmente me eran cada vez más irresistibles. De repente ella se giro y nos quedamos mirando largo rato. Luego nos sonreímos y ella dijo

-De que manera extraña llegamos a esta salida no?- bien, gracias Sakura me hiciste recordar algo.

-Si la verdad que si, todo por que mi mejor amiga me traiciono antes de dar la carrera. Realmente de una forma muy interesante.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme que tenia para ponerme serio e intimidarla un poco con esa mirada que según decia, le crispaba los nervios. Y por lo visto lo logre, ya que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el escalofrió que solo esa mirada provocaba en cualquiera. Tendría que agradecerle a mi madre enseñármela, si algún día volvía a Hong Kong.

-B-b-bueno, es que… yo…s-solo queria, diablos-masculló por lo bajo pero no le paso desapercibido a mis lindos oídos, ni tampoco a mis ojos que ella de repente se pusiera tan nerviosa que se sonrojara hasta las puntas de los cabellos y comenzara a jugar desenfrenadamente con sus manos.- es que… no pensé que cayeras tan facil- lo dijo tan rapido que no caí en la primera- pero…- su mirada cambio drásticamente y se volvió desafiante.- caíste demasiado facil Li, que te sucedió en la pista?- la conversación se volvía mas interesante cuando el estúpido mesero interrumpió poniéndonos enfrente la botella con los vasos.

-Aquí esta su orden muchachos que la pasen bien- dicho esto se fue, abrí la cerveza y le serví a Sakura y luego a mi mismo, tal vez y con suerte, con un poco de alcohol en el sistema, lograríamos hablar un poco mas tranquilos.

Habia mucha gente bailando la musica que habia en el lugar y de repente comenzó una cancion lenta y varias parejas se levantaron a la pista. Entonces tuve que decidir, entre seguir hablando trivialidades con Sakura en frente de mí, o sacar a la esmeralda a bailar un lento, a una cercanía bastante considerable..Mmm, si, definitivamente la opción dos.

La mire a los ojos y me puse de pie junto a ella, le extendí mi brazo y le dije,- Bailamos- creo que casi me pongo a saltar cuando se sonrojo y asistió levemente con la cabeza.

La tome de la mano y pude sentir otra vez esa corriente electrica en mi, nos ubicamos en la pista y pase mis brazos por su cintura, mientras ella pasaba los suyos por mi cuello. Nunca habia estado tan cerca de ella, de su cara, de sus labios, de sus ojos. Sus ojos en ese momento tomaron un brillo extraño, uno que nunca vi en ella, hasta hoy, y entonces lo supe, era la misma mirada que yo le dedicaba en esos momentos, y sentí como un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago comenzaba a invadirme por completo, entonces entendí:

_Nos estamos mirando con otros ojos, __**los dos…**_


	2. Bendita Tormenta de Verano

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

**Capitulo 2****:**** Bendita Tormenta de Verano**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Un calor totalmente agobiante me lleno por completo cuando entendí que nos mirábamos de una forma distinta a la que comúnmente lo hacíamos todos los días. Y de confesar (aunque creo que ya lo hice) que Shaoran siempre me gusto, pero nunca lo habia mirado de la forma en la que nos mirábamos mutuamente ahora.

Parecía que nuestros cuerpos se atraían, cual imanes, y no nos permita apartarnos. Pero es que la calidez que sentia estado tan cerca de el, no me desagradaba, y tal parecía que a el tampoco. Su mirada era tan calida como su cuerpo, profunda, penetrante, sus ojos estaban como velados con algo que pude interpretar de la misma manera que el debía estar haciendo conmigo. Sin darnos cuenta, nos estuvimos deseando desde que nos conocimos en aquel viaje que hice a Hong Kong

_***/FLASH BACK/***_

Iba muy distraída por la calle de las aves, donde unos pajarillos azules habian captado mi atención. Solo tenía 14 Años y me encantaban los animales.

De repente choque con otra persona, que al parecer iba tan distraída como yo, y caímos al suelo, estaba aturdida, pero la otra persona se puso de pie rapidamente me extendió una mano y me dijo:

-Oye, estas bien? Lo siento mucho iba distraído y no me fije.- oh Dios! Su voz era hermosa.

Salí de mi ensoñación y enfrente con la mirada al chico con el que habia tropezado. Sus ojos ámbar me impresionaron al instante y tarde un poco en aceptar su mano y levantarme.

-Por favor discúlpame a mi, tambien iba distraída. Muchas gracias- me incline un poco y le sonreí, el me sonrió de igual forma y cada cual siguió su camino.

Al año siguiente, el profesor Terada nos informo que tendríamos un nuevo compañero en clase, que venia desde Hong Kong, le pidió que pasara y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el ambarino que conocí en mi viaje.

-Buenos días me llamo Shaoran Li, espero que seamos amigos- nos dedico una sonrisa a todos y pude notar la sorpresa que tuvo al encontrarse con mi igual sorprendida cara. Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas y entonces el me sonrió de la misma manera solo a mi.

-Bien joven Li, veamos donde se puede sentar….mmm, atrás de Kinomoto ahí un lugar libre. Sakura levanta tu mano para que Li sepa donde debe sentarse.

Tímidamente levante mi mano aun demasiado sorprendida por todo. El se acerco a mi con una gran sonrisa lo cual una vez que estuvo frente a mi le dije-

-Que coincidencia no?

El sonrió aun mas- No, las coincidencias no existen- me miro una vez mas- solo lo inevitable.

Luego de percatarnos que todo el curso nos miraba curiosos, el tomo asiento y luego fue que en el recreo nos hicimos amigos. Pero si habia algo extraño en todo eso, yo nunca habia podido olvidar aquellos ojos que ahora me miraban con pasión.

_***/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/***_

Salí del trance en cuanto sentí como me acercaba un poco mas a el, quedando tan pegado que respirábamos el mismo aire y su aliento chocaba en mi boca, haciéndome excitar a cada momento.

-Si los chicos supieran lo que estoy por decir, me estrangularían hasta matarme, pero… sabes Sakura?

Espere en silencio a que continuara pero luego entendí que esperaba mi respuesta.

-No, que…-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Cuando te conocí, termine de entender porque el verde era mi color favorito.

-A si? Y porque?- pregunte, ignorando completamente su respuesta

-Por que eran el color de los ojos de la chica de la que estoy enamorado- dijo susurrando en mi oído.-Sak, no me importa tu respuesta, o si despues de esto me odias, pero ya no puedo controlar mis impulsos, pero es que yo…

De repente, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Pero no cualquier alarma. Puedo reconocer la alarma del BMW de Shaoran a mil kilómetros, pero es que es simplemente distinta.

"_**Asegúrate de desconectar esa alarma mas tarde"**_

Ja! Y lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Estúpida alarma.

-Es tu auto Shaoran.- dije al ver que no se inmutaba. El abrió grande los ojos y salimos los dos corriendo del local, encontrándonos que con la ventana del conductor un poco baja, y a una estúpida mosca dentro del auto.

-Eres un idiota- dije con gracia al ver la cara de enfadado que tenia mi compañero.

-Lo soy- dijo razonando, luego soltó una risita, que se me contagio y termino en carcajada- mmm, aun es temprano, te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

-Claro, me acompañarías al Templo Tsukimine?, me gustaría mostrarte un lugar de allí.

-Si tú lo dices, vamos…

Caminamos cerca de 2 calles hasta el templo lunar. Una vez ahí lo lleve a un lugar al que solíamos ir con Touya cuando era el festival, no se juntaba gente y podías apreciar los fuegos artificiales. Pero lo que mas me gustaba de este lugar era el lago y el pequeño puente para cruzar a una "islita" que hay a mitad del mismo. Esta noche, un millón de lucecitas flotaban en el aire, dando más luminosidad.

-Que lindo lugar- dijo mi acompañante con una sonrisa- es muy romántico no?- esta me sonroje un poco, pues me dedico una sonrisa ladina que me encantaba, pero q siempre venia con segunda intención.

-Si, suelo venir aquí con mi hermano los días del festival para ver los fuegos artificiales- comente recordando mi anterior pensamiento- realmente me encanta.

Shaoran me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mitad del puente. Quede apoyada en la baranda y luego…

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

-No te parece que la alarma fue un poco inoportuna?-pregunte arrinconándola entre la baranda del puente y yo.-No tienes la intriga de saber de quien estoy enamorado desde hace tiempo. De la chica que no me deja dormir, ni respirar cuando estoy cerca de ella…

-Pues, la verdad es que me gustaría saber-tenia los ojos cerrados respiraba con dificultad y pude asegurar que debía a la corta distancia entre ambos, y que mi voz tambien sonaba un poco mas grave. Estaba demasiado tenso, al igual que ella.

Me acerque solo un poco mas, haciendo que nuestros labios apenas si tuvieran contacto; ni siquiera llegaba a beso. Me reí un poco cuando ella, al sentir el roce entre nuestras bocas, dejo salir un pequeño gemido. La apreté un poco mas contra el barandal, pero jamas me imagine que fuera tan **frágil.**

**-**Sakura estas bien?- pregunte entre preocupado y divertido. Pero díganme cual de todos Uds. no se reiría si vez a una chica tan hermosa (o a cualquier persona) con un pez sobre la cabeza.

-Supongo que si- respondió, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con el animalito saltando sobre su cabello. Me miro, y comenzó a reír de una manera que hacia mucho no escuchaba en ella. Solo la imite, acercándome a ella, y saque al pececito de su cabeza, encontrándome luego a una distancia poco prudente que adoraba. Alce mi mano, para acariciar su mejilla, y ella tembló. Me gusto ver esa reacción pero tambien se debía un poco a lo fría que se habia tornado la noche, en la cual parecía que pronto…- Oye Shaoran, esta lloviendo?

Efectivamente una gota cayó en mi nariz, y de repente nos vimos azotados por una fuerte lluvia. Corrimos hacia mi auto y entramos rapido. El lugar más cercano en este momento era mi casa, y la piedra amenazaba caer pronto.

-Iremos a mi casa antes que caiga piedra, esta más cerca que la tuya. No te molesta quedarte ahí hasta que pase la tormenta no?- pregunte, ahora me sentí más bien nervioso cuando mi querida y amada conciencia me recordó:

"_**Oye, tu vives solo, te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que puede suceder entre tu y tu amiguita en el departamento"**_

Inconscientemente un centenar de imágenes pasaron por mi mente de posibles situaciones en las que me podría encontrar con Sakura en mi dpto. Sacudí mi cabeza, bastante avergonzado de mis pensamientos. Aunque la idea no fuera del todo descabellada. Pues en una noche, pude notar que tambien le agrado a Sakura. Soy muy observador con ella y lo note, y la verdad es que debo de tener una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya llegamos dije, llevando al auto al garaje y luego salimos corriendo con Sakura de la mano para que apurase su andar. Finalmente abrí la puerta y nos desplomamos en el sofá. La mire y estaba realmente empapada, baje la mirada un poco mas debajo de su cuello, mmm, tenia frío, porque sus pech… QUE RAYOS ESTOY MIRANDO!

Me lleve una mano al cabello desordenándolo mas de lo que estaba, tratando de pensar que demonios hacia mirándole los pechos a Sakura. Dios, el alcohol si que me afecto esta noche. O tal vez, hoy mis hormonas están más encendidas que nunca. Recordé a la castaña a mi lado, me pare y le di una toalla blanca.

-Será mejor que te des una ducha caliente, o te enfermaras. Luego puedes pasar a mi habitación y ponerte mi ropa- le sonreí- por mientras yo haré algo caliente.

-Pero, Shaoran, tu tambien te puedes enfermar- me dijo preocupada- Es tu casa por favor date una ducha tu primero.

-Ya te dije que no, por favor no discutas ve a bañarte.

-No, tú no discutas, te bañaras tu primero.

-Diablos y porque no nos bañamos los dos juntos?-pregunte serio, divertido, esperanzado que me diera un sí.

-SHAORAN!!- me reprendió claramente avergonzada, cuando los colores le volvieron a la normalidad, yo seguía con una cara muy seria- debes estar bromeando.- solo me cruce de brazos y arquee una ceja.- Dios, no me digas que es otra de tus apuesta.

Sonreí inevitablemente, la verdad es que esa idea no se me habia cruzado por la cabeza y era muy buena. Si hubiera dicho otra cosa, iba a meterme a bañar de una vez solo un poco para que se metiera rapido, de verdad que no queria que se enfermara por lo que ahora dije

-Y si fuera una apuesta, tu aceptarías?

Ella suspiro, y dijo- Y que pasaría si acepto y gano?

-El premio seria que te bañaras conmigo obviamente, jeje,- acerque un poco y la tome por la cintura, ya que ella me daba la espalda, la apreté contra mi y le susurre- Quieres...-roce levemente su lóbulo con mi lengua y sople- … Sakura?

Ella se estremeció por completo, el calor en mi era insoportable y de verdad que toda la situación me estaba excitando por demás.

-Aún, -gimió muy despacio, pero alcance a oír- aún no me dices quien te gusta…

-Te lo explicare asi de simple…

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Me giro quedando frente a frente, aun estaba un poco aturdida por su proposición. Se acerco a mí y me miraba tan intensamente que no le pude sostener la mirada y apreté los ojos con fuerza. Me quede esperando lo inevitable, pero es que me era imposible analizar tanta información de un solo momento. Ósea, Shaoran…el estaba enamorado de mi? Y yo nunca lo habia notado? O lo quise ignorar? Pero porque diablos me siento tan nerviosa?

"_**Analízalo, están solos en su casa donde nadie los molestara porque vive solo. En una sola noche te mostró una cara de su personalidad que nunca te mostró por completo y que te encanta. Niña puede pasar cualquier cosa! Y para empeorarlo estas empapada y la ropa esta transparente y pegada a tu cuerpo, tienes miedo?"**_

Claro que no tengo miedo, pero el va en serio o será una de sus bromas tontas? Abrí mi ojo izquierdo solo un poco para ver que sucedía y vi su sonrisa ladina. Termino de romper la distancia que nos separaba de repente, y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, como buscando mi consentimiento. Como única respuesta moví solo un poco mis labios sobre los de él y el comenzó a besarme de manera pausada pero que mataba todas mis neuronas, disfrutaba de cada roce que los labios del ambarino me daba y se los respondía con toda la calma que podía. Me apretó un poco mas por la cintura y yo lleve mis manos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos chocolates que siempre me gustaron. De repente entendí, aunque fuera muy obvio, que me estaba besando con Shaoran, pero no pare y comencé a responder con más intensidad. El no se dejo esperar y nos seguimos besando de manera alocada y pasional, como si lo hubiéramos esperado siempre **"**_**siempre lo esperaste" **_como si la vida se me fuera en ello _**"Claro que se te va la vida si no puedes respirar"**_ el beso comenzó a perder intensidad por ambas partes, era obvio que los dos necesitábamos respirar. El beso al final se rompió con el leve mordisco que me dio en el labio inferior.

-Por si te quedan dudas….- me acaricio tiernamente la mejilla- Te amo, - me dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz- te amo demasiado sakura, te amo desde que te volví a ver aquí en Japón, te amo desde que me di cuenta que no solo te queria como amiga, te amo desde que se me tentaron tus labios sabor a cereza- me beso en los labios- te amo desde que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y que seas el primer pensamiento en las mañanas y el ultimo por las noches, - suspiró como si se sacara un peso de encima- simplemente, te amo flor de cerezo.

Lleve mi mano hasta la suya y la invite a quedarse ahí en mi mejilla, le sonreí calidamente y le dije

-Y yo te amo, desde el día que en me choque contigo en Hong Kong, te amo desde que deje de mirarte como un amigo, tambien te amo desde que simplemente no puedo dejar que una chica que no sea yo se te acerque sin sentirme una estúpida celosa, te amo desde que me gusto la idea de probar tus labios sabor miel y que me ames como te amo yo- lo ultimo se lo susurre a su oído- simplemente te amo desde que tus ojos dorados se atravesaron en mi camino pequeño lobo.

El busco mis labios con desesperación y los encontró fácilmente, me llevo caminando lentamente sin parar ni un segundo la rápida danza que bailaban nuestros labios. De repente no pude seguir retrocediendo, porque detrás de mi se encontraba la puerta del baño. Despues de eso, volvimos a respirar y me dijo.

-Me darás la oportunidad de conocerte de una manera diferente y te darás la oportunidad de terminar de conocerme?- antes de dejarme decir algo hablo una vez mas- Quieres ser mi novia? Prometo darte todo de mí.

-Nunca…- me miro como si le viniera el mundo abajo- repito, nunca Shaoran rechazaría una propuesta asi de tu parte. Quiero ser tu novia hoy, mañana y siempre.- lo bese suavemente y le repetí- te amo.

Me volvió a besar con pasión, abriendo la puerta del baño y empujándome dentro con el. Y luego me dijo al oído.

-Bien, que harás? Me baño primero, nos bañamos juntos o estas esperando que yo mismo te saque la ropa y te bañe.

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

-Estabiengraciasenotraocasionpuedohacerlosolanometardo!-lo dijo tan rapido que me costo entenderle y luego me sonreí a mi mismo y repetí

-Esta bien, gracias, _**en otra ocasión me sacaras la ropa y me bañaras**_, puedo hacerlo sola. No me tardo- jeje, no dijo lo de la ropa pero si en otra ocasión y de ahora en adelante utilizaría eso como una sugerencia y se lo haría recordar cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

Me encamine hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de café caliente y buscar algo con que acompañarlo. De repente pare en mitad del living, mire hacia el balcón y salí, respire hondo y……..

-ELLA TAMBIEN ME AMA!!!!!!!!!!!- me sentí totalmente libre de todo. Esa noche, sakura me dijo que tambien me amaba, y no me importo si seguí lloviendo afuera, yo estaba ahí en mi balcón gritando algo que en mi vida imagine gritar. Bendita tormenta de verano, que gracias a ti esta noche Sakura deberá quedarse en mi casa porque le será imposible volver en medio de tanto granizo.

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO

**Notas de autora: **

**Hola!!!!! Aquí llego con el segundo capitulo de mi historia… si es que se le puede llamar asi, jeje. Mi nombre es maira, pero aquí me conocerán mas como Sakura-love : P Espero que les este gustando este trama y les digo que acepto cualquier sugerencia, algo que quieran ver o algo que no les guste, cualquier cosa. Ya sabrán que es mi primer fic y quiero que me den un empujoncito.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que ya han leído esta historia y les mas que gracias a los que dejaron reviews, aquí algunos comentarios!**

**: me alegro que te allá gustado el capitulo y aquí tienes el segundo! Espero que tambien te guste!! :) Gracias por comentar de veras!!!te cuidas!!!**

**eLdA ikArY****: Gracias por tu comentario! Y pues, sobre que hacen con un poco de alcohol en el sistema, mmm se podría decir que se declaran, que se besan y apuestan bañarse juntos XD pero bue…no cumplieron la apuesta, pero algún día Shaoran se la hará recordar (risa diabólica) te cuidas!!!**

**A ClockWork****: mmm, me disculpo si no entiendes algo y te lo agradezco que me lo hagas saber, intentare ser mas explicativa en algunos casos, gracias por el aporte!!! Tambien te felicito por tus historias están geniales las dos! Te cuidas!!!**

**Gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer! Pero aquí se despide Sakura-love! Beshos!! Espero sus lindos comentarios! byE!!!!!!! **

*** ****-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-*******


	3. Una noche en casa de Shaoran

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

**Capitulo 3****:**** Una noche en casa de Shaoran**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Me quede mirando la puerta como una idiota, hasta que el frío que sentia me recordó que hacia allí. Comencé a quitarme la ropa empapada, y la deje en un cesto con ropa sucia hasta el tope. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y deje que el agua cayera sobre mi piel, ayudándome a despejar un poco mis pensamientos... WOW! Tanto habia pasado solo en una noche?

"_**Sí, pasó y que pasará mas tarde?" **_

Mmm, no quiero atormentarme con eso, pero...- Como volveré a casa?- pregunte distraídamente en voz alta, pero algo me quito la respiración.

-No creo que puedas volver a casa primor, no te dejare ir bajo la lluvia y la piedra dejaría mi auto hecho trizas, tendras que avisarle a tu padre que te quedaras aquí, o no se, decirle que te quedas en lo de Daidouji, porque si tu hermano se entera de que dormirás aquí, vendrá a castrarme personalmente y te llevara a la rastra- Dios! Que diablos hace Shaoran dentro del baño. Saque la cabeza y me asome por la cortina

-Se puede saber que haces metido en el baño?- pregunté

-No trajiste toallas, solo te las dejaba aquí cuando escuche tu pregunta- sonrió ladinamente y me preguntó- De veras no quieres que te haga compañía? Tal vez te podría gustar bañarte conmigo- se acerco lo suficiente a mi cuerpo y sentí el suyo contra la cortina, me beso suavemente y siguió- Que me dices, sak?

-De verdad hoy no,- respondí con la poca conciencia que tenia en mi pobre cabecita debido a la cercanía y la denudes de mi cuerpo, con el suyo.-Deja de tentarme y sal del baño.

Me volvió a sonreír y dijo

-Tu te lo pierdes, pero algún día tendras que hacerlo princesa, y hay veces en que tendrías que hablar menos, me voy para dejar de _**tentarte.**_- y asi se fue, riendo por lo bajo y dejando las toallas sobre el lavado. Me quede un momento analizando sus palabras...dijo tentarte?

"_**Deja de tentarme y sal del baño"**_

No!, no, no, no! –NO PUEDO HABER DICHO ESO EN VOS ALTA!!!-y ahora grito, fuff!-tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta...

-Primor se que el agua esta "linda", pero todavía debo bañarme yo, y sabes que si sigues asi te gastaras toda el agua caliente y odio el frío tanto como tu las matemáticas- me dijo desde la puerta-el café ya esta listo, no te demores.

Me enjuague el shampoo frutal de mi ahora nuevo novio, y me percate de que no tenia crema de enjuague, no le quedaba nada, asi que me conforme con el shampoo. Salí de la bañera y me seque con la toalla verde el cuerpo y con la blanca la cabeza. Abrí la puerta del baño y Salí a la pieza de Shaoran, estaba tan acomodada como siempre, y tan verde como a el le gustaba. Y es que de verdad le gustaba ese color, y termine de convencerme de ello cuando abrí el placard, remeras y camisas, negras, blancas, 2 amarillas, 1 celeste y _**verdes...**_ vaya, y es como dicen en argentina: "abuso".

Tome una de las miles de remeras verdes (si esta bien, estoy exagerando, pero eran muchas) y me la puse, dejando evidente la altura que me saca Shaoran; la remera me quedaba de vestido, apenas cubriendo lo necesario, y termine por ponerme las bragas que traía antes. Mientras buscaba un pantalón, Li entro en la habitación con una bandeja en la que traía dos tazas supongo de café, y dos trozos de torta de chocolate con frutillas y crema al centro, una autentica selva negra. Se sentó en la cama y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche

-Deberías llamar a tu casa para que no se preocupen tanto, son las 2:15 y tu hermano me hizo prometer que te llevara antes de las dos. Diles que nos encontramos con Daidouji y Hiragizawa y como llego la tormenta te quedaras en lo de ella, y volveras mañana, o algo asi...

-Claro,- dije recibiendo el telefono que me alcanzaba.-.... Hola papa? Disculpa la hora,... si lo se, gracias....te queria avisar que me quedare en lo de Tomoyo, por la tormenta no podré volver a casa, pero justo estábamos muy cerca de ahí cuando comenzó a caer piedra y aquí me recibieron.... Si, shaoran se acaba de ir hace un momento, no quiso quedarse.... está bien, se los daré.... si papa tu tambien.... nos vemos mañana...gracias adiós

-WOW, si tuviera que evaluar como mientes del 1 al 10 te doy un 9 por tus argumentos y un menos 1000 por tus expresiones, se nota que no sabes mentir, tal y como te conocí- se mofó Shaoran- Entonces no hay problemas?

-No, me dijo que volviera mañana para el almuerzo.- le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora vete a bañar que yo no te cuidare si te enfermas.

-Esta bien me esperas eh?

-Si si como sea! VAMOS!!- y asi lo empuje hasta el baño y ahí lo deje, luego fui, y me tire en su cama, que estaba genial como rebotabas, simplemente me encantaba.

No pasaron mas de minutos en los que yo me habia tendido en la cama, perdida en los recuerdos de la noche, cuando mi querido "ex-mejor amigo" entraba en la habitación solamente con un toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras que su cabello chocolate aun chorreaba gotitas de agua sobre su rostro, que estaba tan sereno como siempre, lo que lo hacia ver realmente...mmm,

"_**sexy"**_

Exacto, sexy!!, desde cuando decia esas palabras?, ah!! Lo recuerdo, desde que jugué una carrera a un castaño. Vi como abría el placard y solo sacaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris, un poco mas claro del que me puse esta noche y de un tirón se sacaba la toalla revelando....

"_**que tenia puestos unos bóxer negros abajo, de verdad lo crees tan pervertido, y por cierto, tu aun no te pusiste pantalón"**_

Era cierto, pero que importaba, la remera era lo suficientemente larga. Lo vi ponerse en pantalón y sentarse junto a mí del otro lado de la cama. Se acostó de la misma manera que yo y prendió la televisión que esta conectada al DVD, con un CD de los smashing pumpkins que comenzó a sonar

_**Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth**_

_**-**__Tonight, tonight, _me encanta esa canción.-dije dejandome llevar por mi cancion favorita.

-Lo se, tu me la hiciste escuchar una vez y tambien me empezo a gustar- dijo mirando al techo, muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel**_

Distraida comence a cantar por lo bajo pero despues, shaoran comenzo a cantar.

_**-**__**Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe that life can change  
That you're not stuck in vain-**_

Y estonces empezamos a cantar juntos.

_**  
**__**-Were not the same, were different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight-**_

-Pega el tema no? Digo, con lo nuestro- me preguntó

-Claro, la verdad es que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-respondi

_**  
And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born**_

_**Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe in the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight**_

-Que te parece si de ahora en mas es nuestra canción,-dijo arrimandose a mi en la cama. Me tomo por el menton y comenzo a besarme lenta y dulcemente

_**We**__**'ll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, well feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
**_

-Me parece una excelente idea,- dije dejandome llevar por los besos de Shaoran

_**Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight**_

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Nos besamos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida, y lentamente me fui acomodando mas cerca, hasta quedar sobre ella, sin dejar caer todo mi peso en su delicado cuerpo, sosteniendo me con los brazos.

La musica seguía sonando, pero ya ni siquiera sabia que cancion era, lo que tenia debajo era mas importante, pero es que POR DIOS!, despues de tanto desearlo, al fin podía estar con ella como queria, sin tener que reprimir ese deseo de besarla y estar a su lado como algo mas que su mejor amigo. Y es que esta noche, nosotros no somos los mismos, somos diferentes. Esta noche lo posible es imposible. Y deseo con ganas que ella este creyendo en mí, como yo en ella. Por que esto va en serio, nunca me habia propuesto algo tan especifico en mi vida, pero mi meta era pasar toda mi vida a su lado, amarla y hacerla feliz.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus tímidas manos treparon por mi espalda, subieron por mi pecho y me agarraron por el cuello con duda. Le acaricie la cintura para que tuviera confianza, y ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Dios! Si supiera lo estimulante que me es eso. El aire me comenzaba a faltar pero no queria romper ese beso, aunque la verdad, que si no lo paraba me iba a morir por falta de oxigeno.

Poco a poco ralenticé el beso, hasta que solo nos quedamos dando pequeños roces en los labios, finalmente, recargué mi frente en la de ella, y empezamos a recuperar el aire perdido y es que nunca habia besado asi en mi vida...

Ella abrió lentamente mis ojos y me miro con una inconfundible chispa de deseo en la mirada esmeralda, y no es que yo tampoco la tuviera. Le acaricie la mejilla en un gesto tierno y ella tomo mi mano y le dio un calido beso que desconecto todas mis neuronas es el gesto tan tierno e inofensivo. Volví a acortar distancias y la bese con otra cosa que no era pasión, si no dulzura, pero el beso dejo de ser inocente de un momento a otro, cuando ella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, y yo su cintura, bajando por sus caderas hasta sus muslos, y agradecí que no se hubiera puesto un pantalón, porque la suavidad de sus piernas era lo mejor que mis dedos han tocado, hasta ahora. Comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda con una mano, y la otra la tenía enredada en mi cabeza, intentando profundizar el beso, y la verdad, es que no me pude negar, y entregue mi lengua a su merced.

Era un baile de nunca acabar, en las que nuestras lenguas eran los bailarines principales. Enrosque mi legua con la suya, sacándole un gemido que se ahogó en mi garganta. La tome por la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, dejando una existencia _**casi**_ nula de espacio. Ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, dejando _**menos **_ espacio entre nosotros. Sus caricias me estaban volviendo loco, y una oleada de calor me recorrió de abajo arriba, evidenciándome la excitación que me provocaba la situación. Y esa oleada no fue la única que me hizo saber eso, si no, que tambien _**algo**_ que se habia mantenido _**mas o menos **_tranquilo, comenzó a molestar ahí abajo.

Y creo que realmente faltaba poco para que _**eso **_llegara al límite que me permitía, y por obviedad, no fui el único que lo noto, ya que mi actual inconciencia apreté más a Sakura contra mí, haciendo que nuestras partes más sensibles estuvieran en contacto. Me froté contra ella, y ambos rompimos el beso y gemimos, deje de besarle la boca para recorrer su cuello con mi lengua. Baje mis manos nuevamente al comienzo de la camisa que traía puesta, que por mera casualidad era mi camisa favorita. La levante solo un poco y la busque su mirada, como esperando su aprobación, y me devolvió un sonrisa para luego morder sus labios, intentando no dejar escapar todos los suspiros que habia acumulado. Lentamente comencé la sacar la remera, besando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba para mi deleite. Una vez que termine, la observe un momento y ella soltó una risita inocente, que me encantaba. Su personalidad era única, tenía las actitudes de una niña y el cuerpo de toda una mujer. Le bese los labios con ímpetu, para luego bajar por su cuello y clavícula, deteniéndome en su pecho.

Sentí cómo me enroscaba los dedos en el cabello, gesto que tomé como de aprobación. Palpe todo lo que mi instinto dictaba y me permití besarla en los labios una vez mas, mientras mis manos se acostumbraban a la redondez de pecho de mi novia. Apreté un poco y ella suspiro, pellizque sus rosados pezones y gimió. Ese gemido me volvió completamente loco (si, mas aun), así que bajé no muy delicadamente los del sostén que llevaba. Metí mis manos por debajo de Sakura, y tarde como más de dos minutos con el broche de aquella prenda, logré liberar sus senos, que se presentaron ante mí como uno de los mejores espectáculos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Me detuve un momento, admirado por la belleza de ella. La luz de la luna me permitía notar su rostro sonrojado, sus labios hinchados y el movimiento de su pecho respirando de forma agitada. Suspiré suavemente, y hundí mi rostro entre aquellas curvas que parecían llamarme desde siempre.

La suavidad de su piel era espectacular, el sudor de su cuerpo mezclado con el mío, intoxicante placer. Ella acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra arañaba un poco mi espalda. Gemía al ritmo en que yo apretara más o menos con mis labios, o si picaronamente mordía suavemente su pezón, entonces con mi otra mano le di atención al otro pecho y sentí como ella agitaba más su respiración y se arqueaba contra mí, haciendo que me atragante con su seno. Supuse que ya seria suficiente de eso y le di un último beso en aquel lugar, que siempre me llamo desde abajo del bikini en días en la playa, y subí para darle un beso en los labios.

-M-me las p-pagaras p-p-por eso Li- dijo entrecortado entre suspiro y suspiro. Sonreí.

-Que apuestas?- pregunte mientras me frotaba una vez mas contra ella sacándonos otro gemido a los dos.

-Tu y tus apuestas- dijo divertida.- apuesto que te haré sufrir un poco de ahora en adelante...

"_**WOW! Te pusiste a pensar en lo que están haciendo? A eso se le llama hormonas alborotadas!"**_

Cállate estupida conciencia, si se llama hormonas alborotadas y me encantan. La verdad que no habia pensado en lo que estamos haciendo pero, por Dios, pero me contuve tanto tiempo para hacer esto, y ella me da la oportunidad. Juro que si pasa algo, será en serio lo nuestro, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que soy su novio, incluso su hermano... eso es un pequeño problema, pero juro como que me llamo Shaoran Li que Sakura Kinomoto se va a quedar conmigo toda la vida.

-Y yo apuesto a que si me las aguanto, la que sufrirá serás tú.- refuté

-Acepto, Shaoran, ahora solo bésame.- me tomo por el cuello y comenzó a besarme con tanta iniciativa que no pude negarme y le correspondí.

Pasaron unos eternos minutos en los que nos complacimos con caricias, sonrisas, besos y risitas que serian nuestro secreto. Me sentí morir cuando Sakura comenzó a bajar su suave mano por mi pecho, y luego se despegaba para llevar a los botones del pantalón, los que empezó a desabrochar con habilides. La mire a los ojos confundido y me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, y dijo

-Yo solo traigo puestas mis bragas joven...- termino de desabrochar el último botón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, hasta que yo termine de sacarlo moviendo mis piernas, bajo la mirada y se sonrojó, baje mi mirada y la verdad es que se me notaba bastante a través del bóxer. Solté un risita porque me dio gracia la forma en que miraba, pero reaccionó y me miro con burla.- Estamos un poco entusiasmados?

-Solo un poco respondí y volví a besarla, la volví a pegar contra mí. Ahora el contacto era mas intimo y podría jurar que sus lindas bragas celestes estaban un poco mojadas, y no por la tormenta.

Algo que no me espere, fue que ella me rodara, quedando sobre mi cuerpo. Me beso el cuello y estoy seguro que dejo su marca ahí. Yo me estaba embriagando con el olor a cereza que desprendía sus cabellos. Sentí que reía un poco y comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho. Ahora si estaba confundido, que le daba risa?

-Aaah!!!- Dios, ese fui yo?? Imposible! Gemí tan fuerte? Que demonios? Que es eso en mi...-S-sakura?

-Te dije que te haría sufrir- rio otra vez acariciando mi erección por dentro de mi ropa interior- y por cierto gane la apuesta... ahora...mmm... me tendras que traer el desayuno por la mañana...mmm...No!! Ya se, serás mi esclavo por una semana...seee!!!

-D-Dios, que c-clase de mente diabólica eres?- pregunte entre cortado, esta niña con sus inexpertas caricias, me esta matando.

-mmm, una que me contagio cierto amigo- suspiró- pero el ya no es mi amigo, verdad- apretó un poco mas en mi- Shaoran?

-Sak, será mejor dejes eso- dije como pude

-Eso que?- pregunto inocente- esto?- pregunto subiendo a arriba abajo con rapidez.- Pero si es divertido- respondió sonriendo.

"_**Hasta aquí se escucha la risa diabólica de sakura (muajaja), atrévete a negarlo"**_

No lo haré. Me safé como pude de su agarre eso me **calentó bastante, **no iba a durar mucho... La gire para que quedara una vez más sobre el colchón. Y la mire una última vez.... Mi mirada y la suya lo decían todo...

-Hazlo...- susurro con los ojos brillosos, sin rastros de duda o miedo. Era su primera vez, lo sabia, porque nunca tuvo novio, siempre huyo de todos menos de Eriol (por que él ya tenia en quien ocuparse) y de mi. Tambien era mi primera vez pero eso solo lo sabia ella y Eriol, quien se permitió burlarse toda mi corta vida de que a esa edad ya tendría que haber debutado, pero yo insistí en que queria que fuera especial. Que sería con amor de ambas partes, que seria únicamente _**con Sakura**_.

-Avísame si te lastimo- dije serio y preocupado. Era un momento especial para los dos y queria que se arruinara, comencé a bajarles las bragas.

-Shaoran, tu no podrías lastimarme- me beso en los labios. Le sonreí, pero ambos sabíamos que al primer momento le dolería.- Te amo,-susurro contra mis labios. Una corriente electrica me invadió con esas dos palabras. Temblé. Ya le habia sacado las bragas, y ella me estaba sacando los bóxer, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo,- le respondí- te amo más de lo que te imaginas- la bese- voy a hacerlo...

-Sh, confió en ti- me susurro abrazándome mas.

Eso fue suficiente para darme la confianza que necesitaba. Me fundí en ella lo mas lento que pude, sin ser brusco, y cuando sentí la barrera de su virginidad le susurre- Abrázame Sakura....- y continué mi paso...

Su rostro se contrajo un poco, y unas lágrimas traviesas corrieron en sus mejillas. Se las limpie con los labios y pegue mi frente a la de ella.-No llores por favor, lo siento... sentí sus dedos en mis labios interrumpiéndome. La mire...sus ojos estaban lagrimosos pero me sonrió

-Es normal, aparte....ya no duele, no quiero que te detengas.

No había acabado de captar las palabras que me había dicho, cuando sentí que movía sus caderas hacia mí, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriera mi cuerpo. Me dejé llevar de nuevo, y empecé a proporcionarle embestidas suaves. Lentos y desquiciantes envites, que me estaban matando de placer. El rostro de Sakura empezó a suavizarse, cosa que me animó a incrementar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Ese baile seria el más largo y feliz de mi vida...

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO**

**Notas de autora: **

**Hola!!!!! No me extrañaría si quieren matarme, yo tambien lo haría si no fuera yo! Jaja, disculpen un poco la demora, pero tuve unas semanas pesadas en la escuela, y la verdad es que no estoy estudiando para historia para terminar el cap, jaja, espero que me valla bien!!**

**Se que corte el capitulo en la parte mas interesante pero tiempo al tiempo señoritas (y señoritos? No lo se). Tal vez le pareció un poco apresurado pero, ellos llevan esperando este día desde hace 3 años!! Espero alguna crítica sobre eso, por que la verdad es que fue todo demasiado rapido pero mas tarde....mmm... mejor me callo XD**

**Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews ^.^ gracias ante todo por seguir leyendo mi historia!**

**lowdose****: me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la historia, es la primera que publico y estoy un poco insegura... pero sus reviews me dan ánimo para seguir!! Gracias y espero leerte otra vez en este cap!! Bye!**

**eLdA ikArY****: Hola! Como estas, me alegro leerte de nuevo! La verdad, que si...bastante atrevido shaoran y encima v empeorando!! Jaja, pero la verdad que me gusta como me esta quedando el personaje, aunque no sea tan bueno como el original ((babaaa)) .Te apoyo en lo de las apuestas, la verdad que gracias a una termine con novio jaja, y eso me inspiro a hacer este fic!. Sobre tu pregunta... E&T? mmm, lo tendría que pensar...MUY POCO! Con esa pareja se me ocurren escenas muy graciosas que involucran avergonzar a nuestros castaños, y estoy pensando meterlos en el próximo capitulo, asi que solo espera!! Nos leemos pronto! Bye!!**

**furansu****: Que bueno que te guste el fic, y sobre lo de pervertida... no te preocupes, no soy quien para juzgar a la gente XD aun asi, aquí el lemon (una parte) la verdad que espero que te guste, porque es el primero que escribo, y no estoy muy segura, de verdad que espero tu comentario asi me inspiras un poco con el prox! Beshos te cuidas!! Bye!!**

**: La verdad, que me gusto tu comentario ^^, es bastante graciosa la historia y ahora (como le dije a eLdA ikArY) cuando aparezcan eriol y tomoyo ****juntos**** se pondrá mejor, nos leemos en el prox cap!! Bye!**

**: Hola!! Gusto leerte una vez mas! Jaja y me disculpo! Por que en el cap anterior a tu comentario sin querer le borre el nombre y solo aparecían los : jaja espero que hayas captado que era el tuyo : P Esa declaración... la cambie muchas veces, pero me termino de convencer esa, en la que me ayudó mi novio...(sakura love se pierde en sus recuerdos por 5 minutos y vuelve a la vida cuando suena su celular, contesta el mensaje y se acuerda de que respondía un review). Mmm, como decia. Aquí el siguiente cap y espero terminar pronto el 4 pues ya tengo alguito en mente mua jaja. Beshos te cuidas eh? Bye!!!**

**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el cap, por que me rompí el coco haciéndolo jaja, me disculpo un poco por la tardaza, pero bue.. Ya explique que paso. Jaja Espero que tambien te guste este cap y ojala nos leamos en el siguiente! Beshos te cuidas! Bye!!**

**cariux5****: Holis!! Aquí te continuo la historia jaja!, me alegro que te guste y espero con ansias saber si este capitulo te gusto tambien! Nos vemos en el prox. Cap! Beshos bye!!**

**Aquí cumplí con mi parte de los reviews ya ahora una nueva sub. Sección en esta súper sección.... chan chan chan chan chan...**

**ADELANTOS...**

_Sakura donde diablos estas, tu hermano dijo que te venia a buscar a mi casa en una hora, y ni siquiera estas aquí- me dijo en tono de reproche una angustiada Tomoyo._

_Mmm, que horas es- pregunte, somnolienta._

_La una y media d la tarde._

_QUE!!!_

_.................................................................................._

_-Sakura, dime por favor que no tu hermano no te vio el cuello._

_-Casi, pero me metí al baño y me maquille un poco... deberías controlar esos impulsos, podrían matarme o matarte- respondió inquieta._

_-Mmm, creo que no deberíamos hablar de impulsos cuando yo tengo un chupón más grande que el tuyo del cuello y otro en la clavícula!!- UPS!! Creo que hable un poco alto, si no el curso entero no nos estaría mirando..._

Tara!!!! Ajaja, grax por perder su tiempo leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! Les deseo suerte y que se cuiden mucho!! Beshos y gracias por los reviews!! Nos vemos pronto!!

*** ****-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-*******


	4. Estrenando Novio

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

**Disclaimer: **Algo que me olvide muy sinceramente de acotar desde que empecé el libro, y de lo que estoy profundamente avergonzada, es que, el principio de este libro, esta basado en un fanfic de ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa (o como le dicen, choco-chan), "Rito de iniciación". Le agradezco (una vez mas) a ella por no denunciar mi historia, y gracias tambien x tus consejos ^.^

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las reinas del shoujo (CLAMP) y solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener a la gente que le gusta la lectura...!

Nos vemos al final!!

**Capitulo 4****:**** Estrenando novio**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

No mentí cuando dije a Shaoran que ya no dolía, habia quedado completamente olvidado gracias a todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaban despertando en mi interior, a los besos que él estaba repartiendo en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, a sus caricias quemándome la piel y al ritmo que marcaban nuestras caderas, apretadas una contra la otra, llevándome por un camino que acababa en la perdición de los dos.

-Saku...ra...

Su voz sonaba ronca, era casi irreconocible. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y se seguía tensando aun más mientras que tenía la mandíbula contraída. Era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse y hacerme disfrutar a mi tambien.

Enrede mis dedos en su suave cabello y lo atraje hacia mi para poder besarlo, por que, Dios! No hacia unas horas que nos besábamos y ya se me era necesario para vivir. Comencé con un beso suave, pero Shaoran tomo el control y se volvió uno de sus apetitosos besos apasionados, uno de esos a los que ninguna chica se le podría negar, aunque ahora el es solo mió, Y no es que sea posesiva, pero entiéndanme: espere un largo tiempo por tenerlo y a un chico como no encuentro otro.

**Un chico fiel, amigo, compañero, gracioso, apasionado, romántico, etc., ****al que le gustan las apuestas, etc. ****es único **

"_**te falto descaradamente guapo"**_

Si eso tambien...

Notaba que Shaoran estaba disfrutando aquello, y quizá era todo lo que necesitaba. No me importaba si yo tambien lo pasaba bien, mientras que hiciéramos eso que ambos deseabamos desde hace tanto… Solo tendría que esperar un poco más.

De repente sentí como una oleada de espasmos me rodeaba, pero aun no habia terminado, él todavía no cedía, y cuando pensé que al fin se derrumbaría sobre mi, Shaoran me tomo por las caderas y me levanto un poco mas, pegando me aun mas a el.

Y ahí lo sentí...

Lo sentí más que nunca. Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerme disfrutar a mi tambien, algo que porque negar, esta consiguiendo. Gemí fuerte sin poder evitarlo, Shaoran me habia llevado hasta el cielo y pasamos de su cama a una nube, de la cual no me queria bajar...

Todo era un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, y como si no fuera poco, llego un momento en que mi mente quedo en blanco. Una luz cegadora cubrió todo mi ser. Y entonces escuche...

-Mi...Mírame- era Shaoran....

Abrí mis ojos despacio, y me encontré con unos ojos de lava hirviendo, que me miraban cargados de lujuria, deseo, amor, pasión, ternura...

-Te amo Sakura.....

-Yo... Yo tambien te amo...Shaoran....

Lo sentí moverse dentro de mí por última vez en la noche, mientras nos entregábamos los dos al placer de nuestro primer orgasmo.

Sentí como si algo explotara dentro de mi, miles de mariposas en el estómago. Era algo asi como, calor, frío, cansancio, ganas, cosquillas, AMOR....

Al fin, el quedo rendido sobre mi, jadeando como yo. Estaba exhausta, pero completamente feliz. Habia sido tal y como habia escuchado que seria. LA NOCHE MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA.

Se levanto lento, y salio dentro de mí, haciéndonos gemir suave por el leve roce. Se acostó a mi lado y nos tapo con la sabana. El todavía estaba un poco sudado, pero respiraba con tranquilidad, y me miraba con ternura.

-Espero no haberte hecho daño...

-No lo hiciste,-me sonrojé un poco,-eh...gracias Shaoran...

-No me des las gracias, yo te agradezco a ti- me acaricio la mejilla y me abrazó- Te amo primor, y te voy a seguir amando siempre, siempre.

-Yo tambien te voy a amar por siempre Shao...-Y nos rendimos a Morfeo, juntos.

OOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, algo que me obligo a abrir los ojos... no esperen, era algo mas.... ah! si, hay un peso sobre mi cuerpo que no me deja mover, y un airecito cálido me pegaba en el cuello y cara, abrí un poco mas mi ojo...era Shaoran... Dios!! Entonces no fue un sueño!......esperen...era otra cosa....

Tiriririn (onomatopeya de celular sonando, como diablos suena un celular?)

Diablos, me estaban llamando al móvil... y ahora para moverme....

Le acaricie un poco la mejilla, y le di un suave beso en los labios, lo que lo obligo a despertar. Cuando me miro con esos ojos ámbar, vi como una chispa se prendía en ellos, y me miraba con ternura, como recordando lo pasado la noche anterior.

-Hola ternura,- me saludo y me dio un suave beso en los labios- como dormiste?- no pude evitar sonrojarme al percatarme recién, de que ambos seguimos desnudos, y que estaba prácticamente abrazada al ambarino, y que el me abrazaba tambien.

-Hola shao,- baje la mirada un poco avergonzada- bien gracias...-murmuré

Me tomo por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo, tenia la mirada seria y entre preocupada y triste.

-Que sucede sak?- me pregunto

-No es nada- le respondí evadiendo su mirada, pero me obligo a mirarlo otra vez, esta vez, el halo de tristeza en sus ojos era evidente, y fui yo la que me preocupe.

-Sak, acaso tu... te arrepentiste por todo lo que sucedió...a..Anoche?- pregunto entrecortado.

Lo mire y entendí su preocupación, tenia miedo que lo rechazara... acaso estaba loco!!!

-Claro que no estoy arrepentida, es solo que...- baje la mirada incentivándolo a mirar abajo, aunque no era muy conveniente, me miro confundido y miro... sonrió y dejo escapar una risita...

-Oh! Entiendo, lo siento...

Tiriririn (onomatopeya de celular sonando)

-Oh! Cierto, el telefono- me levante y busque mi celular entre el lío de ropa en toda la habitación, hasta que lo ubique debajo de una camisa de Shaoran.

-Hola?- contesté un poco soñolienta

-_Sakura donde diablos estas, tu hermano dijo que te venia a buscar a mi casa en una hora, y ni siquiera estas aquí-_ me dijo en tono de reproche una angustiada Tomoyo.

-Mmm, que hora es?- pregunte bastante desubicada en el espacio y tiempo

-_Por Dios!!! Son la una y media de la tarde! _–Gritó exasperada.

-QUE!?!?!?

_-Como escuchaste, donde diablos dormiste?_

-Despues te cuento Tomoyo, ya salgo para allá.

_-Está bien, no te tardes- _y cortó la comunicación.

Suspire, tendría que apurarme ahora. Me gire, para encontrar la mirada y sonrisa socarrona de Shaoran, en cuanto me percate, que estuve hablando por telefono, desnuda en mitad de la habitación.

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

-SHAORAN!!!- wow! Grito ensordecedor! Jaja, tuve que esquivar el almohadazo que me tiro Sakura, si no queria caer de nuevo a la cama y golpearme con la pared.

-Oye, tranquila, mira me tapo me tapo- Dije poniéndome la mano el los ojos, conté hasta 4 y abrí mis dedos para espiar, se acababa de poner las bragas y se tapaba arriba con un brazo... se notaba todavía la vergüenza que tenia.

"_**Anoche no le avergonzaba mucho estar desnuda"**_

La verdad que... si, es verdad, jaja, supongo que el momento emocional no la dejo pensar con claridad, aunque debía admitirlo, habia sido la mejor noche de toda su vida...

Su primera vez....en una noche de tormenta...en su casa..._**Con **__**Sakura...**_

Realmente habia sido un día de locos, pero el mejor de todos al fin y al cabo. Y ahora podría lucirse con su novia por donde quisiera. Pero un carraspeo llamo su atención y miro a un costado. Sakura lo miraba con una ceja alzada, con mi remera verde ya puesta (sin brasier abajo) y de brazos cruzados, upsss, se suponía que el espiaba a Sakura mientras esta se cambiaba, pero lo habian pescado in fraganti.

"_**Busted"**_

-Se puede saber que te causa gracia Shaoran?- me pregunto entre enfada y divertida.

-No es nada, es solo que... me causo risa un pensamiento que tuve,- reí un poco- debería dejar de jugar al Need For Speed Most Wanted por un tiempo.- agregue en un susurro, pero sakura me oyó.

-Busted?- me pregunto riendo.

-Vaya! Y despues a mi me dicen que tengo vicios en la computadora.- me mofé lanzándole el almohadón de vuelta, ella lo esquivo y me saco la lengua.- Primor- dije en un bostezo- que queria Daidouji?- Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, y comenzó a correr mientras buscaba entre mis pantalones uno que le quedara.

-Mi hermano va a ir a buscarme a lo de Tomoyo en 15 minutos- chilló- se me va hacer tarde tengo que llegar antes que el!!- o vaya, eso era un problema.

Me levante a toda velocidad, me puse unos bóxer blancos y el pantalón de anoche. Sakura luchaba por no caerse mientras se ponía un pantalón negro mío de gimnasia. Me puse una camisa blanca encima y me lave la cara, me calcé las Converse negras, y vi como sakura se ponía las suyas blancas.

-Te llevo en el auto- le dije mientras salía a buscar las llaves de la casa y del BMW.

-Está bien- sentí a lo lejos.

Cuando encontré las llaves salimos a toda prisa del departamento, entramos al auto y arrancamos, aun quedaban 7 minutos, para llegar a la mansión Daidouji aun habia tiempo.

-Gracias Shaoran-Escuche que decia la belleza a mi lado- gracias por traerme y por todo lo demás...- dijo con un rubor bastante notable en las mejillas, llegamos a la mansión y aun quedaban 5 minutos, Dios! De milagro no chocamos con la velocidad que traía.

Me giré a mirarla, se estrangulaba las manos a una velocidad increíble. La levante por el mentón y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-No hay de que primor, quiero que sepas que te amo, aunque ya te lo haya dicho, no me cansare de decirlo, TE AMO! , nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. –Le roce los labios, y ella suspiro.- déjame besarte una vez mas sakura, solo una vez mas y hasta el lunes, hoy no podré visitarte aunque quisiera. Déjame disfrutar de tus dulces labios, porque no se como resistiré hasta mañana.

-Nunca me negaría a un beso tuyo....

Y fue entonces cuando perdí cada partícula, cada neurona coherente en mí. Su cercanía a mi cuerpo me hacían recordar a todo lo vivido la noche anterior, y no podía estar mas que feliz. Ella era mía, y yo era totalmente de ella, ambos en cuerpo y alma...

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Entre como un rayo a la mansión Daidouji. Tomoyo estaba esperando por mi en la puerta, y a la vez que me acercaba, podía notar que ella tenia una sonrisa que daba miedo, en la cara. De repente caí en cuenta, que si ella estaba fuera, habia visto....

-Buenos días Sakura,- se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Diablos estaba en problemas ahora...- Ese auto no era el de Shaoran Li, con el que casualmente saliste ayer por la noche?- Tenia que ser taaan directa?

-Buenos días Tomoyo...eh- mi cara ardía, eso me delataría al instante- ese auto?, q-que auto Tommy?

-Sakura Kinomoto, porque estas tan roja? Tienes fiebre? Te mojaste anoche? Tienes...calor? y estoy hablando del hermoso BMW negro del que te bajaste cuando llegaste, el que estuvo parado unos pocos minutos frente a mi casa, y el que podría jurar tanto el auto, como el ocupante eran Shaoran Li... me explicas?- me mareo con tantas preguntas. A la ultima me hizo señas que la siguiera mientras subíamos a su cuarto. Cuando llegamos me hizo entrar, se apoyó contra la puerta y la cerro con seguro, valla, eso daba un poco de miedo.-Y bien, me vas a contar que sucedió anoche, porque te quedaste, supuestamente, a dormir aquí, y llegas en el auto de tu cita?

-Pues... Tomoyo!!- le hice pucheros, pero me frunció un poco el ceño, ahora no tenia escapatoria- Anoche, cuando salimos con Shaoran, fuimos a Ángeles y Demonios, tomamos una botella de cerveza, y después me saco a bailar un lento...-suspire, mi querida amiga no se sacaba los ojos de encima y eso me inquietaba bastante- casi nos besábamos, cuando sonó la alarma del auto de Shaoran-

-Le robaron algo- pregunto Tomoyo tapándose la boca.

-No,- reí un poco al recordar- él dejo el vidrio de la ventana un poco bajo, se metió una mosca y el detector de movimiento lo capto y salto la alarma.- bufé, me olvide de desconectarla despues- Fuimos al templo Tsukimine, y ahí tambien casi nos besamos pero, se rompió la baranda del puente, y caímos al lago. Luego comenzó a llover y como ya estábamos empapados, y se acercaba una tormenta fuimos a la casa de Shaoran...- respire profundo- Cuando llegamos ahí, Shaoran me dijo que me contaría quien le gustaba, y comenzamos a besarnos, luego de eso me dio una confesión que... WOW! Tendrías q haberlo escuchado tomoyo!, me dijo que me amaba, que hacia tiempo ya no me veía como amiga, que era su primer y ultimo pensamiento en el día, que.. Ah! ya no me acuerdo, pero me dijo cosas hermosas!- me mordí los labios para no gritar- le respondí que yo tambien lo amaba y un montón de cosas mas- respire otra vez, pero es que estaba hablando a la velocidad de la luz!-

-Espera un momento,- me dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa gigante- me estas diciendo q Shaoran dijo q te amaba?

-Si!!!, y luego me pidió que fuera su novia- si antes estábamos sentadas en la cama, ahora estábamos paradas en ella y casi saltábamos.

-Y tu le respondiste...

-QUE SI OBVIAMENTE!!, entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Por Dios Sakura, tu estas noviando con Shaoran Li!!!!

-SI!!!!!!- bien, ahora saltábamos en su cama-

-Y despues?...

"_**Fuck!"**_

-Pues... luego me metí a bañar para no enfermarme, cuando termine se metió el... Despues llame a casa y les avise q me quedaría aquí, sino Touya se pondría como loco.- sentí que mi cara caliente- Despues, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, caímos en la cama y......- Los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron como nunca.

-Sakura- dejamos de saltar y nos volvimos a sentar, ella tomo mis manos y me miro fijamente- acaso tu y Shaoran anoche...

-Tu-tuvi-tuvimos relaciones amiga- una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al recordar todas las escenas de la noche anterior, luego sentí a Tomoyo gritar, la mire y su cara estaba radiante.

-Querida, felicitaciones- me abrazo y realmente respondí el abrazo, a veces, Tomoyo se parecía tanto a mi mama, incluso en su cabello, y como yo no la tenia, a veces ella la remplazaba un poco.- Por Dios, sak, no.. Puedo creerlo!

-Demonios yo menos!!

AHHH!!- parecíamos locas gritando por la habitación, pero de verdad q estaba feliz

-Luego tendras que contarme algunas cosillas amiguita- me dijo Tommy guiñándome un ojo- pero ahora debes cambiarte la ropa, tu hermano no debe verte con ropa de hombre!!

Asi que como un rayo me cambie y luego me fui a casa con mi hermano, como si nada hubiera pasado... no podía esperar al día de mañana...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

-Y? Que hiciste anoche con ese mocoso?- me pregunto Touya

"_**Me acosté con él"**_ Cállate conciencia!!

-Nada, tomamos unos tragos y luego se aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol, nos acompañaron y cuando la tormenta se acerco, Tomoyo nos invito a quedarnos en su casa, pero solo me quede yo, los chicos se fueron antes que se tornara feo el clima...

-Ah....- me dijo- anoche cuando llamaste y sentí que no dormirías en casa, pensé q te quedarías en lo del mocoso- mis músculos se tensaron por milésimas y se volvieron a relajar

-Eh... por supuesto que no!- no me gustaba mentir pero queria vivir y que Shaoran tambien lo hiciera

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Lunes... nunca habia estado tan feliz de que llegara el lunes... pero Dios, anoche hasta extrañe a Sakura. Como la saludaría hoy? Tendríamos que guardar apariencias por ahora? La podría besar en los labios?...

Mire el reloj... Diablos hoy me tocaba servicio! Lo habia olvidado por completo, además, ahí tendría un tiempo con Sakura... si me tocaba con ella, despues de _**K**__inomoto_, estaba directamente _**L**__i_, siempre lo hacíamos juntos.

Ni siquiera desayune, me puse el uniforme y agarré las llaves del auto Salí a todo lo que daba para llegar antes que ella....

Estaba hermosa, siempre la veía de uniforme, pero ahora estaba mas hermosa a una cuadra del colegio. Pare y le sonreí por la ventana.

-Te llevo?- le pregunte

-Claro- dio la vuelta y subió. Se sentó y cuando se giro la besé, sin darle tiempo a nada. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego me correspondió.

-Hola Sakura- le susurre contra los labios

-Hola Shaoran...

Llegamos y ordenamos todo, cambiamos las flores, borramos el pizarrón, sacudimos los borradores y puso la fecha.... la acorrale contra el pizarrón, comencé a besarla con pasión, no se imaginan lo que extrañe sus labios!

Cada vez estábamos mas pegados, ella me abrazaba por el cuello y yo por la cintura y... un poco mas arriba tambien. Me alentaron unos pasos en el pasillo, pero eran tan débiles q no les di importancia

"_**Grave error"**_

-Valla, valla, que situaciones interesantes encuentra uno los lunes por la mañana en el salón, no lo crees querida Tomoyo?- Eriol.....

-No te lo niego, querido Eriol, muuuy interesantes, SIP!- Daidouji....

-Shaoran- susurró sakura un poco divertida- me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza, salte un poco de encima!

Dios!!

"_**Analicemos la vista que tienen en este momento tu **__querido __**amigo y su novia... tu y sakura besándose...la tienes apretada contra el pizarrón... tu mano derecha esta al valle de sus pechos...la otra esta acariciando la piel de su pierna izquierda que asoma por la falda del uniforme...y finalmente tu rodilla esta entre sus piernas en un lugar mmm, poco convencional...**_

Por poco y ese alejamiento era un salto, pero me controle, le di un ultimo roce a sus labios y se aleje un poco de ella, o del tomate que era mi novia... uno muy parecido al que debía ser yo en este momento...

Ambos respirábamos agitados, me apoye contra el pizarrón al lado de ella, lejos de la vista de Hiragizawa, pero bastante cerca de la de Daidouji..., me desordene un poco en cabello, creo que el estaba esperando una explicación...

-Y bien?- si.. Esperaban una explicación

-Vamos Eriol, no creo que haga falta una- mascullé.

-No lo creo asi. El viernes por la tarde ustedes se fueron de aquí como mejores amigos... y vuelven el lunes besándose como nunca lo imagine contra el pizarrón....

-Quieres una explicación eh?, Dios, sakura ahora es mi novia! Y que? La amo! No me importa decírtelo, l.a. a.m.o, acaso no puedo besar a mi novia?- comenzaba a molestarme un poco su interrogatorio.

-Bueno lobo, podrías responder somos novios y ya!- me dirigió una de sus estupidas sonrisas- pero ya que lo dices asi... tambien es valido- camino hasta su asiento, se giró y nos dijo.- Por cierto... los felicito amigos, se ven... bien juntos- me guiño el ojo y dejo sus cosas en el banco.

-Oye sakurita..- habló Daidouji- tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Eriol, te importaría sentarte con Shaoran? Aun que no lo creo- dijo riendo un poco, Sakura asistió con la cabeza- no hagan cosas raras con las manos bajo el banco eh?- el rojo volvió a nosotros como ráfaga, nos miramos y sonreímos... definitivamente, nuestros amigos disfrutaban esto mas que nosotros...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Bien... Daidouji no estaba del todo equivocada con eso de las manos. Una vez que empezó la clase me tenté a tocar las piernas de Sakura, y ella reía y me decia que parara... como estábamos en la ultima fila, nadie nos vería. La mire de reojo, hasta que algo morado capto mi atención. Me gire y le mire el cuello....

-Sakura, dime por favor que no tu hermano no te vio el cuello.

-Casi, pero me metí al baño y me maquille un poco... deberías controlar esos impulsos, podrían matarme o matarte- respondió inquieta.

-Mmm, creo que no deberíamos hablar de impulsos cuando yo tengo un chupón más grande que el tuyo en el cuello y otro en la clavícula hecho por ti!!- UPS!! Creo que hable un poco alto, si no el curso entero no nos estaría mirando...

"_**Shaoran Li, eres un idiota"**_

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO**

**Notas de autora: **

**Hola!!!!! Disculpen la demora, pero tuve unas semanas pesadas en la escuela y tambien en teatro, y gracias a Dios! En la prueba de historia para la que no estudie por el capitulo 3, me saque un 8.50 jaja! Pero ahora no estoy haciendo ni la tarea de geografía, ni la de historia, ni la de biologia : P jaja de mal en peor!!**

**Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews ^.^ gracias ante todo por seguir leyendo mi historia!**

**Ferthebest: ****De veras que tu comentario me entusiasmo mucho! Arigatou gozaimasu!! Y como ves la seguí pronto!! :P aunque no tanto jeje beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**eLdA ikArY:**** Nos vemos otra vez elda!! XD jaja a mi tambien me encanta la selva negra, pero repleta de frutillas!! ^^ y sobre los de pervertidos... veamos como siguen ahora muajaja!!! Grax x el comentario del lemon!! Me costo bastante hacerlo!! Y de veras q me alegra que te haya gustado!!! De verdad que me reí con lo de cara de angelito, pero... quien pensaría que la dulce sakura kinomoto fuera asi?? Jaja beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**: Eres otra de mis constantes y de veras que te lo agradezco amiguita!!! Tienes muy abandonado tu fic!! T_T quiero sabes que sigue tambien!!! Espero q actualices pronto!! Aja grax por dejar tu marquita en esta historia gracias pero de verdad!! ^.^ Beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**Nani27****: la verdad, que creo que Shaoran no se esperaba siquiera que ella le correspondiera...pero ya ves!! Jajaja me alegra que te guste el fic y espero verte en este cap!! Beshos mattane!!**

**Fanycka: ****holis!! Me alegro q te guste mi historia!! Y por lo de pervertida... no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy pervertida (bueno, un poco) y mira lo que escribo!! Jaja! Beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**Lady Daidouji:**** hola!! Mmm, si touya mata a shao...lo sabrás en el prox capitulo!!! Ajajjaaj grax x leer mi historia! Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo!! Beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**Choco-chan: ****bien, contigo ya hablé y aclaramos todo, gracias otra vez!! Beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**Daracanela****: grax x todo eso del potencial, y es que sinceramente mis amigos me invitaron a hacer una historia xq les gusta mi potencial!! XDD y sobre lo de rito... ya lo aclare con choco-chan, asi que no hay problema!! Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión! Beshos espero leerte en este nuevo capi!! Mattane!!**

**ADELANTOS...**

_-SI hay algo que quieran compartir en clase, díganlo ahora- nos espetó la profesora de física con mirada amenazante_

_-No profesora discúlpenos- no sabia donde meter la cara, todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban entre sorprendidos y otros enojados...._

_-Por cierto..-dijo la profesora- están castigados, los dos_

_........................................................................................................_

_-Touya! Suéltalo!!_

_-NO HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE HACIA ESE MOCOSO BESANDOTE COMO SI NADA SAKURA! DE QUE DEMONIOS NO ME ENTERE?_

_-Por Dios Touya Kinomoto vas a matar a mi novio!!!_

Grax por perder su tiempo leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! Les deseo suerte y que se cuiden mucho!! Beshos y gracias por los reviews!! Nos vemos pronto!!

***-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-*******


	5. Problemas

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las reinas del shoujo (CLAMP) y solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener a la gente que le gusta la lectura...!

Nos vemos al final!!

**Capitulo 5****: Problemas...**

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Todos en la clase nos miraban con cara de WHAT? Y no es para menos, no todos los días te enteras de lo que hicieron de que anduvieron haciendo tus compañeros el fin de semana; y lo nuestro era bien...

"_**sospechoso"**_

Si...Puede ser, pero lo que mas me asusto fue ver la mirada que me tiraban los chicos...si, esos que se hacían llamar mis amigos...todos tenían caras de asombro, menos Ryuu-o, que me miraba con sus ojos verde oliva y una sonrisa que solo me decia "hablaremos en el receso"

Un apretón en la pierna me hizo girar hacia Sakura, que miraba con cara de terror hacia el frente... a la profesora.

-Si hay algo que quieran compartir en clase, díganlo ahora- nos espetó la profesora de física, una vieja media gorda, de cabellos rubios, con rulos largos hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones que tenían una mirada amenazante

-No profesora discúlpenos- no sabia donde meter la cara, todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban e intentaban suprimir sus risas; aunque las chicas miraban a Sakura con tanto odio que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Por cierto...-dijo la profesora- están castigados, los dos. Tendrán que quedarse despues de clases a limpiar el salón. Y si los vuelvo a pillar hablando cosas desadecuadas en clase, ordenaran el ático del colegio. Ahora por favor retírense de mi clase.

Nos levantamos en silencio, Sakura se estaba estrangulando las manos y yo era el culpable. Por que tuve que salirme de mis cabales? De seguro ella esta muerta de la vergüenza ahora, por que el que tiene el chupón (o por lo menos el q escucharon en clase) lo tengo yo, y deben de haber deducido que me lo hizo ella.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del salón, me gire a verla...y empezó a reír.... esperen, a reír? Si se esta matando de risa!

-Eh...sak? estas bien?? –la mire preocupado, no era normal que se riera despues de eso.

-jaja! Si es que... Jaja, eso fue genial!

Esperen... dijo genial?

"_**Li, de que nos perdimos?"**_

No tengo la menor idea...

-Eso? Genial??

-SI!! Nunca me habia castigado y se siente tan bien! Es como empezar a ser más rebelde jaja!-me miró, yo debía de tener una cara de WTF- Hey! No me mires asi! –Me dio un golpecito en el pecho- yo que siempre fui una chica tan recta, que se porta bien, es algo nuevo que te castiguen.

Tenía una cara tan tierna, que no pude más que sonreírle y abrazarla.

-Eres media rara- le susurre, y ella quiso apartarse, pero la abracé mas fuerte- Pero eres **mi** rara- le bese el cabello y ella subió la mirada, encontrándose con la mía y dijo

-Sabes?...no me importaría tener que prestarte maquillaje a ti tambien- acerco su rostro en una invitación que no pude declinar

-Y a mi no me importaría maquillarme, con tan de que me vuelvas a besar...

Desaparecimos el espacio que existía entre nuestros labios y nos dimos un tierno beso. Sus labios estaban...mmm, si deliciosos, como siempre, con ese sabor a cerezas único que tiene.

El timbre sonó por lo que decidimos separarnos y esperar a Eriol y Tomoyo. Pero.... primero llegaron los curiosos...

La velocidad con la que salieron los chicos de nuestro curso fue espectacular. Me molesto de sobre manera cuando mis amigos me tomaron de los brazos y me alejaban de sakura, y pude ver como las amigas de ella se la llevaban tambien, con tomoyo y eriol riendo detrás de cada grupo.

Entramos en los cambiadores, ya que la siguiente hora era educación física, me pusieron contra la pared, y...comenzó el interrogatorio.....

-Que bien guardado te lo tenias Shaoran

-Sii! No lo compartías con nadie...

-Asi q un chupón eh? Mira que tan dulce que parece, resulta ser toda una....

Eso me estaba colmando la paciencia, por lo q le puse un alto.

-Hey!, esta bien, acepto q me hagan un interrogatorio, que se burlen de mi, pero no se pasen con ella!!

Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Yo no me comportaba asi desde hacia mucho tiempo. De repente entraron Ryuuo y Eriol muy serios debo decir y mirándonos fijamente el primero nos dijo

-Dice el profesor q vallan a clase ahora, y Shaoran, te llama el director.

Todos me miraron un segundo y luego se fueron a donde al profesor, cuando se fueron me acerque.

-Que quiere el director?- pregunte extrañado

-Idiota!!-me dijo Eriol, y ahí caí en cuenta-solo lo dijimos para sacarte de ahí!!

Me pase la mano por la nuca sonriendo –jeje, lo siento, estoy algo distraído, gracias.

-Algo distraído? ALGO DISTRAIDO!? Para mañana todo el colegio estara hablando sobre una gran marca en tu hombro y cuello! No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Sakura! –me espetó Ryuuo- ni tampoco en el tuyo si Kinomoto se entera

"_**Touya..... Si touya se entera..."**_

-Estoy muerto......

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Las siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad... bueno, si normalidad quiere decir un montón de arpías queriendo averiguar si tengo algún tipo de relación con Shaoran, si sabía quien le habia dejado esa gran marca en el cuello, y despues de las duchas q Tomoyo me hiciera a un lado para pasarme un poco de base, por que el maquillaje se habia corrido, y ni cuenta me habia dado.... en fin....las siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad...y ahora estoy yendo al salón con Shaoran para ordenarlo todo.

-Duro día eh?-me dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros; me recargue en él.

-Si, la verdad... voy a pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a besarte ahí

-La verdad, tendrías q pensar dos veces el volver a sentarte conmigo luego de un fin de semana agitado- rió

Le golpee el hombro jugando un poco sonrojada

-Tonto...

Entramos al salón, y estaba hecho un asco....puaj! y empecé borrando el pizarrón, mientras Shaoran acomodaba los bancos. Cuando termine, Shaoran se puso a sacudir los borradores en la ventana y yo me senté sobre el primer banco, que le correspondía a Naoko y Chiharu, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la espalda de Shaoran.... me mordí el labio inferior cuando la espalda ya habia terminado, por que tenia un novio tan...

"_**comestible"**_

Si...comestible, mmm, eso trae recuerdos, que prefiero...este...no recordar ahora.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco lentamente y lo abrazo por atrás. Los músculos de su espalda se tensan por un instante y luego se relajan.

-Te falta mucho?- susurre a su oído

-No...-responde tambien suavemente,-ya termine, ahora tengo q arreglar un asuntito pendiente de esta mañana

Me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme con pasión...como solo el sabia hacerlo. Yo tambien esperaba que termináramos ese "asuntito pendiente" pero no pensé q ya lo habia olvidado...solo esperaba, q nadie nos interrumpiera ahora....

"_**Cuando abrieron la puerta"**_

La cara de terror q adoptamos con Shaoran eran....escalofriantes, al ver quien estaba en la puerta... no era otro que...

-QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA!

Lo siguiente q vi fue a mi hermano pegándole a Shaoran, él defendiéndose como podía y yo sin saber q hacer. Por q Shaoran no le pegaba? El sabia artes marciales...

"_**Tonta, por q es tú hermano"**_

O no...Si es por eso, touya lo.....

-Touya! suéltalo!!-grite, pero mi hermano no cedía

-NO HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE RAOYS HACIA ESTE MOCOSO BESANDOTE COMO SI NADA SAKURA! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-le pego una vez mas, pero esta vez me metí e intente detenerlo, pero no lo logre- DEJA DE DEFENDERLO SAKURA!

-Por favor Touya es q no entiendes- touya le seguía pegando, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y Shaoran tenia una ceja partida y cortado un labio.- Diablos Shaoran haz un intento por defenderte –grite estallando en lagrimas. No queria verlo en ese estado. Touya seguía hablándome...

-QUE NO ENTIENDO SAKURA? DE QUE DEMONIOS NO ME ENTERE?- le pego una vez mas y Shaoran giro el rostro a mirarme, me dio terror la cara asustada q tenia.... no le iba a pegar a mi hermano

-Por Dios Touya Kinomoto vas a matar a mi novio!!!

Los golpes terminaron. Touya me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas o tres brazos...

-Que dijiste?

-Eso...-ahora un tanto _**"muy" **_nerviosa- El me estaba besando...por q somos novios...

-Que son...que?-vi que shaoran intentaba reincorporarse y se sentaba contra una pared, pero ahora, tenia q hablar con mi hermano.

-Touya, Shaoran y yo somos...... novios.....

Mi hermano me miraba, entre sorprendido, enojado, decepcionado y...eso era tristeza? Si...estaba triste... Se giro, dándonos la espalda y en el marco de la puerta me dijo, sin mirarme

-Nos vemos en casa-la cerró y se fue sin más. Mis ojos se empaparon en lágrimas y caí arrodillada al suelo. Shaoran se puso de pie y se acerco a mi, me abrazo y solo pude llorar en su pecho. El me abrazaba e intentaba consolarme. Por q mi hermano habia reaccionado asi?

-No te preocupes Sak....todo estara bien

Y eso me levanto un poco el ánimo...pero aun no estaba del todo bien...

-Por que.... por que se fue asi...su mirada...estaba tan...tan...decepcionado

-Entiende amor, tu eres todo para el....y le duele aceptar que estas creciendo.

-Pero tendría q habérselo esperado...-dije aun medio llorando- no es para q me tratara asi.

-Sakura,-me tomo el rostro y me hizo mirarlo- tu hermano te ama. Ahora tienes q hablar con el, aclaren todo... no te quedes con la angustia.

-Gracias Shaoran, de verdad, gracias....-me abrazo mas fuerte a el

-No te preocupes pequeña, te prometo, que todo estara bien...

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Estaba muy preocupado por toda la situación, de verdad que al principio, mientras Touya me pegaba estaba aturdido, nunca pensé que iría a la escuela, y Sakura estaba aun muy triste...yo sabia q ella admiraba a su hermano y se sentia mal, por el haberle fallado. Pero el mayor de los Kinomoto tenia q entender que su hermana era toda una mujer

"_**Tu la hiciste mujer"**_

Y no me arrepiento, para nada. Pero, eso ya es otro tema...q prefiero que el no se entere.

Salimos de la escuela aun abrazados, Sakura ya no lloraba pero estaba sollozando. La hice entrar al auto, y salimos rumbo a su casa.

-Crees...que el quiera hablarme despues de esto? –me pregunto entrecortado. Sonreí, Touya no podría estar tan enojado como para no hablarle

-Claro que si amor, no fue nada muy grave lo que vio.

-No, pero si lo q **ya **hicimos....

Me quede meditando un rato, y creo, q el triste ahora era yo.

-Sakura, -le dije en un semáforo q nos toco rojo.- Te lo preguntare una vez mas.... –me miraba atentamente- estas...estas arrepentida?

Me miro a los ojos, y yo me perdí en sus lagunas verdes. Sus ojos....sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes, fueron lo q me cautivaron desde el primer momento. Luego note q me sonreía y comenzó diciendo

-Ya te dije, q no me arrepentía.... y si pudiera volver el tiempo, lo repetiría una y otra vez, por que esa noche Shaoran... tú te llevaste lo más preciado que puede tener una mujer, tú eres el único dueño de mi virginidad, a ti decidí darle ese tesoro, y no lo cambiaria por nada en este mundo.-se acerco y me beso levemente - Aunque admito....que si alguna vez....por pequeña casualidad, mi hermano se entera, seria grave....-hizo una mueca- seria grave para ti.

Caí en cuenta de lo q queria decirme, si Touya se enteraba, de que me habia acostado con su hermana, me aniquilaría. Le sonreí con ternura.

-No te preocupes por mi pequeña, si tu hermano se enterase, no tendría por que preocuparme. No creo, q el nunca halla tocado a una mujer, y no es un pecado. No creo que le incumba que yo le halla hecho el amor a su hermana, si ella me dio todo su consentimiento, y nunca estuvo obligada...o acaso te obligue? -me gire a verla y estaba muy sonrojada

- No, no me obligaste.

- Entonces no hay problemas...- y eso esperaba.

Llegamos a la casa Kinomoto, y la vi dudar, miraba la puerta, y luego a mi, la puerta y a mi... se estaba estrangulando las manos otra vez; las detuve y la hice mirarme.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Sakura, sabes que te amo, y debes tener confianza, en que todo saldra como queremos, tu hermano entenderá -le sonreí y la bese, cuando quise alejarme, ella me volvió a besar, reí un poco.- no lo atrases mas...-le di otro beso, y subí el seguro de la puerta- suerte, luego me llamas si?

-Esta bien. Shaoran...

-Si?

-Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo. Anda ve.-la vi salir, y entrar a su casa... Dios permite que todo salga bien. Arranque el auto y me dirigí al departamento, donde solo podía pensar en una cosa

"_**sakura"**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Entre a mi casa lo mas silenciosa posible. En el recibidor, vi las zapatillas de mi hermano, por lo que supe que ya estaba en casa. Trague pesado. Pase a la cocina, pero no estaba ahí...de repente escuche un ruido.

-Veo que ya llegaste sakura.

Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios tan fríamente. En estos momentos, podría soportar hasta que me dijera monstruo por toda la eternidad. Me gire y ahí estaba mi hermano, apoyado contra una pared, sin mirarme a la cara.

-Touya tenemos que hablar

-No creo q haya nada de que hablar, ya me lo dejaste bien claro-levanto la mirada y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos. Aun podía ver en su profundo mirar negro la tristeza que vi en el salón de clases.

-Si Touya, tenemos....no, debemos hablar. Quiero hablar contigo.

-De que? De que Sakura!! Ya me lo dijiste, estas de novia con el estúpido mocoso que más me tienes que decir?

-No me hables asi-exploté- acaso solo por que tengo novio tienes el derecho a hablarme de ese modo. Respétame! Soy tu hermana no tu hija!

-Bien! Si no eres mi hija desaparece de mi vista!

-NO TOUYA DIJE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR! Y ESO HAREMOS!

-ENTONCES HABLA DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA!!

Respire profundo, no podíamos estar a los gritos.

-Quiero saber- le dije intentando contener las lagrimas- porque reaccionas de ese modo... por que te molesta tanto el hecho de que este enamorada, y este saliendo con Shaoran.

-Por Dios sakura! Aun eres una niña! Como crees que no me va a molestar??

-Touya! Tengo 17 años!, te parezco acaso una niña – le espete ya llorando

- Pero eres **mi** niña- respondió tambien llorando- Que no entiendes? Sakura, tu eres todo para mi. Cuando mama se fue, le prometí que te cuidaría siempre. Me duele el saber, que estas creciendo, por que eso significa que un día te iras de mi lado. Hermana, toda la vide aleje todos tus pretendientes porque tenía miedo...

-Miedo?

-Miedo a perderte. NO quiero perderte.

-Hermano, no me perderás...

-Si te iras con ese mocoso, por eso nunca me agradó.

- El que este con Shaoran no quiere decir que me aleje de la familia. Touya, tu, papa, ustedes siempre han estado por sobre todas las cosas. Por un chico no los dejaría atrás a ustedes. Amo a Shaoran, y el me ama a mi, y me entiende.

-El es el chico indicado verdad?

-Asi lo siento yo...-le sonreí

Me sonrió y nos dimos un abrazo q no nos dábamos desde el entierro de mama. Fue tan lindo abrazarme a el, recordar tantas cosas que vivimos los dos, compartiendo alegrías y tristezas.

-No entiendo que le habra visto ese mocoso a este monstruo llorón

-Hermano!!-me abrace mas fuerte a el. Shaoran tenía razón, no es bueno quedarse con la angustia. Sonreí, ante su recuerdo. Si...lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez; el es el indicado.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**Notas de autora:**** Bien, se que no tengo perdón, ni gomen, ni suminasen, ni NADA!!! De verdad que lo siento!!! Pero no saben lo complicado que fueron las últimas dos semanas de clases. Era algo que, todos los días, teníamos hasta tres pruebas por día (conste q en argentina, tenemos clases de 7:45 a 12:45, divididos en tres módulos y medio de 80 min. cada uno *40 min. del ultimo medio modulo*) y todos los benditos 10 últimos días de clases teníamos 3 pruebas, asi que ^^# imagínense 30 pruebas antes de salir de las vacaciones.**

**Afortunadamente aprobé todo ^^ asi q apenas empezaron las vacas comencé a escribir.... un hermoso día de invierno...exactamente el 4 de Julio... la compu dijo... " alerta, virus, se apaga todo, cuarentena" etc...y mi computadora quedo asi x__x totalmente muerta... despues de angustiantes días, mi compu revivió!!! Y ahí me di cuenta...de que el capitulo no se habia guardado u.u .... y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, y no me gusto, y asi tres veces, hasta que me gusto este n.n !!! y confio q a Uds. tambien les gustara...**

**Tambien quiero informarles que ya empezare con el cap 6 para compensarles toda esta larga espera. SI no llego a subirlo el lunes....**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHAORAN!!!^^**

**Sh: gracias sak love ^^**

**S L: que lo pases genial!! ^^**

**Sh: seguro q lo pasare bien, si estoy con sakura y una cam....**

**S:*lo toma del brazo sonrojada* vámonos...adiós sak love!**

**Sh****: mattane!!!**

**S L: adiós chicos!! ****^^U nunca cambian.... bien volvamos a lo nuestro. **

**Ojala les haya gustado el capi, y actualizare tan pronto como me auto exija. Sus reviews fueron hermosos como siempre, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas a , por q a veces, despues de subir, algunos nombres se borran. Espero no tener ese problema otra vez.**

**Bien ahora las respuestas a sus lindos comentarios! ^^**

**Kmybelu****: bien... ^^U te debo una disculpa por no actualizar pronto jeje, pero aun asi, contenta de que te guste mi fic. Las partes de las conciencias, y cada vez que interrumpan o aparezcan en escena Eriol y Tomoyo siempre serán divertidas XDDD eso tengo en mente. Más besos y abrazos para ti!! Mattane!**

**: ****supongo que compartimos el amor hacia esta hermosa pareja, aun que queda mas que obvio, que Shaoran se vería mas lindo conmigo muajaja-....ejem, bueno, eh aquí el capi 5!! Ojala tambien te guste!! Mattane!**

**KarenH:**** y aquí tienes Karen chan!! Puedes leer más!!! XDD Mattane!**

**Ifanycka****: Gracias por tu comentario!! Se siente re bien saber que hay varios países donde se leen las historias!! ^^ Y sobre el mordisco...bueno no lo vio, pero los vio en acción...gracias a Dios, su paga por el "asuntito" no llego a mayores! XD si no, pobre de shao! Arigatoo por los ánimos! La verdad q leer sus reviews me dan el animo a seguir con esta historia, pero sin bromas, aun no le veo final!! XDDD me parece q será larga larga : P Mattane!**

**Nani27: ****No sabes lo vergonzoso q es (experiencia personal) principalmente si tienes una amiga como la mía que cada vez q pueda se reirá en tu cara por aquella escenita. Pero me parece mucho mas vergonzoso, q te encuentre tu hermano (principalmente si es como Touya) o tu madre o padre...escalofriante.... La verdad q tuve que aguantarme las ganas de matarlo en este capitulo, se podría decir...que me sastisfeche con que Touya le pegara un poco muajaja (no Shao mentira, te amo!! No te pegaran nunca más!!!....por ahora) y no te preocupes...yo tengo mis propios tratamientos para Shaoran (mirada pervertida y vuelta a la realidad) etto, ejem, gracias por comentar!! Mattane!**

**Gatita san:**** y yo amo tu imagen!!!!XDDDDD gracias por dejar tu review!! Mattane!**

**Sthefynice: ****Te apoyo en todo!! Q VIVA EL LEMON!! Jaja, pensaran q somos unas pervertidas, pero....ya que! No lo niego!! Si con la edad que tengo escribir sobre estas cosas, pero bue.... no queda de otra. Preferible escribirlo a practicarlo!! XDDDD bien, te tomare la palabra sthefy chan, cuento con tu apoyo jajá, espero que no me hayas olvidado despues de todo este tiempo!! Beshos y te cuidas mucho si?? Mattane!!**

**Bueno....termine con esa parte....ahora lo q todas (y todos?) esperaban...**

**LOS ADELANTOS**

_-Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_

_-No que yo recuerde-la veo pensar un poco- no, supongo que no. Por?_

_-No es que, te gustaría venir a mi departamento despues de la escuela?_

_-Creo q no habría problemas- me sonríe –pero le avisare a mi padre que no iré a cenar_

_-Claro...como gustes._

_......................................................................................................_

_El estar asi con el, una vez mas, me hizo sentir tan contenta, tan feliz, tan...de Shaoran, que no me resistí a decírselo. Cuando cayo exhausto junto a mi, me acerque y lo abracé, susurre a su oído._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran....._

**Listo!! Aun que un poco tarde (muy tarde) ya cumplí con Uds. y conmigo misma! ^^ Gracias por peder su tiempo en leer!! Beshos y cuídense mucho!!! No se olviden de dejar reviews!! Nos vemos pronto!! **

***-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-*******


	6. 13 de Julio

Todo por una apuesta

Por:

_**¡"#$%&/ (Sakura love)/&%$#"!**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las reinas del shoujo (CLAMP) y solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener a la gente que le gusta la lectura...!

Nos vemos al final!!

**Capitulo 6:**** 13 de Julio**

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Hoy...viernes 13, para muchos: día de mala suerte. Para mi...me trae sin cuidado. Por que? Por que no soy supersticioso. Además... nada puede empeorar más este día....que el que sea, primero: viernes; ultimo día de la semana ósea, fin de semana. Otro punto es 13, mi número de suerte, aunque sea raro. Y por ultimo, julio.......

VIERNES + 13 + JULIO = mi cumpleaños.

Si! Al fin la mayoría de edad, al fin mis ansiados 18 años. Hoy, es uno de esos días, es lo q me puedo levantar feliz, antes de ver a Sakura.... que? Que sucedió con ella?...Pues, hace dos semanas fue el incidente con su hermano, y ahora todo esta normal....con normal me refiero, a que aun sigo siendo un mocoso, pero mas odiado, por el simple echo de tener a su hermana.

Todos los días, nos encontramos en la esquina de siempre....cabe decir q me obliga a caminar hasta el colegio por q solo son 6 cuadras, asi q mi querido bebe, esta abandonado todos los días de semana en el garaje. Pero hoy, si, hoy lo podré usar.

Me dirigí a paso lento hasta la esquina; ya que era costumbre de Sakura retardarse, aunque últimamente llegaba más temprano. E incluso, toda la semana la note muy rara. Estaba como… distraída, mas de lo normal. Además que a veces me encontraba mirándola, y se sonrojaba constantemente, lo que la hacia simplemente adorable. El problema, es que llevábamos dos semanas de abstinencia desde aquella primera vez, y verla siempre tan linda, era mmmm….

"_**demasiado estimulante"**_

Si…_**demasiado… **_

En fin, como todos los años anteriores, lo q mas me gustaba del 13 de julio, eran los regalos que me daba Sakura. Siempre hechos por ella, y la verdad, es que casi podría decir que estaban en un sector altamente de seguridad para no perderlos, ni romperlos, ni nada.... si, ya se, paranoico.

Recuerdo que una vez me regalo una bufanda, otra vez una yukata, tambien, una vez, me regalo un chocolate artesanal que fue el más delicioso que he comido en toda mi vida, y todo hecho por ella. Despues recuerdo detalles, como salidas entre todos, eh incluso, el año pasado nos fuimos de campamento, organizado por ella. O sea, como para no tener motivos para enamorarme de ella. Que me tendría este año??

Pase frente al templo Tsukimine, y note que estaba cerrado por reparación.... que estarían reparando??

"_**El puente..."**_

Me sonroje un poco, ah! si claro, el puente.... Recordé repentinamente la imagen de Sakura con un pez en la cabeza, que si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, me acusarían de loco por reírme solo.

Llegue a la esquina y mire en la dirección por la que solía aparecer Sakura. Y vi como a dos cuadras a mi dulce novia corriendo hacia mí. Llego agotada y jadeando, y yo esperaba que me dijera el acostumbrado feliz cumpleaños, tal vez tendría suerte, porque este año viniera acompañado de un "te amo" pero bueno....cabía esperar. Cuando recupero el aliento me miro sonriente y nos dimos un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, perdón la demora, me quede dormida.

-Buenos días –sonreí un poco triste

Solo eso.....mmm, tal vez me lo diga junto con el regalo, por que si no veo mal, trae una bolsa. Hablando de eso, ella la miro y suspiro.

-Casi me olvido las cosas que tenemos que llevar para la clase de dibujo...-saco un lápiz de la bolsa- es este acaso un lápiz 2H?

-Si, -dije examinado el objeto, esperando tal vez, que fuera una broma.- lo dice aquí.

-Tienes razón, que distraída.-se sonrojo un poco y seguimos caminando.

Acaso se habia olvidado de mi cumpleaños? Sonreí ante la idea, seria capaz Sakura de olvidarlo?....Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-Tu trajiste las cosas de dibujo?

-Las traigo en la mochila. Eh... sakura?

-Si.

-Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-No que yo recuerde-la veo pensar un poco- no, supongo que no. Por?

-No es que, te gustaría venir a mi departamento despues de la escuela?

-Creo q no habría problemas- me sonríe –pero le avisare a mi padre que no iré a cenar

-Claro...como gustes.-

"**Tal vez, si lo ha olvidado"**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Note a Shaoran muy metido en sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto, a mi me mataba la angustia.... porque me metí en este juego?

-Sak...

- Si?

-Aun tenemos tiempo de llegar al colegio- me dijo sonriendo un poco- me acompañarías por otro camino?

-Hoe? Si, claro...

Vi como desviábamos la ruta que siempre solíamos utilizar, y caminamos unas 3 cuadras hasta que llegamos al Templo Tsukimine. Note que miraba algo y dirigí la mirada tambien....a un cartel. El cartel decia:

"_**El templo Tsukimine**_

_**Estara cerrado hasta nuevo aviso debido a **_

_**Reparaciones. Disculpe las molestias."**_

Vi que Shaoran sonreía, y me quede pensando el motivo de las reparaciones.

-Postergaran las fechas del festival por nuestra culpa sakura.

Ahora si no entendía nada

-Nuestra...culpa?

-Si- rio, supongo por mi cara de confusión; se acerco lentamente a mi y me tomo por la cintura mientras inhalaba en mi cuello para luego besarlo. Subió con su pecaminosa lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja con el que jugo un poco hasta que me susurro.- No se que otro incidente puede haber pasado en este sitio, mas que nuestra visita no?....-su labios y lengua me tenían tan entretenida que seguí sin entender. Rio otra vez y me mordió el lóbulo- Amor, el puente....

En ese momento el foquito se prendió y sonó, supongo, ese sonido que hace, cuando jugas al solitario spider en la computadora y ganas.

"_**El puente..."**_

Debo de haber estado muy sonrojadas, porque me ardía la cara y las orejas, y menos la mirada divertida de shaoran me calmaba.

-Eso...no...Eso no fue culpa mía...fue solo tuya- lo mire desaprobatoriamente.- tu me acorralaste contra el barandal del puente

-Tu eras la curiosa que queria saber quien me gustaba- me dijo en tono de burla.

-Y tu al que se le ocurren métodos raros de saciar mis dudas!

Se me acerco otra vez, y suavemente recorrió mis labios con su lengua

"_**pecaminosa lengua" **_

Y con voz grave, extremadamente sexy me pregunto

-Y no necesitas que te sacien _**otras **_cosas....

-Shaoran...-suspire, Dios! Una casi dos semanas de abstinencia es demasiado! Y solo lo hicimos una vez.

De repente se alejo de mi, y me abrazo por lo hombros.

-se nos hace tarde.... vamos al colegio

Le respondí con un ausente "si" y entramos a clase.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

-Bueno alumnos, espero que hayan estudiado porque hoy tiene examen de matemáticas.

- QUE!!!! –esta bien, todo el curso se quedo mirándome y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero como una vez dijo shaoran. El odiaba el frió, como yo las matemáticas. Y eso es _**mucho.**_

_**-**_Si señorita Kinomoto, hoy habra examen....ojala tengan suerte- dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir los ejercicios en el pizarrón.

Dios!! Me moría de los nervios, no entendía nada, parecía que los números danzaban en mi hoja y me hacían confundir más aun. Ya casi habia pasado la mitad de la hora, y yo no habia resuelto ningún problema.... Por Kami!! Quien demonios sabe cual es la raíz cuadrada de 1/25!!

"_**Shaoran seguro que si"**_

No me extrañaría, las hace como si estuviera viendo la suma 2+2. Hablando de el, desde que llegamos al colegio se acerco sonriente a Eriol y Tomoyo que estaban a la entrada del salón, estos nos saludaron normalmente, y su hermosa mirada se oscureció un poco. Quien me manda a meterme en este juego!!

Faltaban 15 minutos para que el profesor retirara los exámenes...porque Shaoran aun no entregaba, siempre era el primero en salir. Luego se levanto, y vi como disimuladamente me dejaba una hoja con 5 de los 6 ejercicios resueltos junto a una nota. Entrego su examen me sonrió y salio del salón.

"_**No te los entrego todos, pero al menos tendras aprobado, **_

_**Suerte Sakura, te amo **__****__** "**_

Casi chillo de la felicidad pero me ocupe de copiar todo lo que pude en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando el profesor se paro, apunto de recoger las hojas faltantes yo tambien lo hice y le entregue mi hoja. Luego de eso salí del salón para encontrarme con Shaoran apoyado en la pared del pasillo, Me abalance a el y lo bese con toda la gratitud, amor, pasión, y luego hormonas que el momento requería. Nos separamos para respirar, yo por mi parte jadee, nunca habia iniciado un beso tan fogoso, porque, una cosa era seguir a shaoran, y otra era dirigirlo yo.

-Wow...- murmuro, aun intentando recuperar el aire

-Gracias...- lo bese otra vez pero mas calmado- gracias Shaoran-nos volvimos a besar.

-No me lo agradezcas-otro beso- no podía irme viendo el nudo qué tenias en la cabeza con esos cálculos combinados con fracciones. Tenia que ayudarte-otro beso.

-Te amo, te amo mucho-lo volví a besar

-Yo tambien te amo mucho- estábamos apunto de besarnos otra vez, cuando el profesor de matemáticas salio del salón y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-A la dirección.

Estuvimos sentados ahí cerca de 20 minutos, en los que solo se escuchaba el tecleo de la secretaria y su computadora. Cada tanto se sentían golpes, que eran por supuestos, mis manos a las de Shaoran que no podía quedarse quieto. Por mi parte aun estaba sonrojada, el profesor nos vio dando tamaña escenita, y encima a dirección.

Cuando entramos a la oficina de la directora Yuuko Ichihara, habia bastante olor a cigarro, y bueno, no era ningún misterio que la profesora fumara, ni que tomara....

-Hola chicos!! –Nos saludo tambien agitando una de sus manos- vengan pasen siéntense aquí frente a su directora.

Nosotros nos miramos y asentimos, mientras nos acercábamos a la directora, que tenia pinta de cualquier cosa, menos de directora. Pero lo que mas me irrito fue la manera en la que miraba a Shaoran, Dios! Si lo esta desnudando con la mirada! que como lo se? Simple! Yo tambien lo miro asi! Pero yo era su _**novia**_!!

"_**Vieja Bruja"**_

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, se giro hacia mi y me sonrió.

-Bueno, recibí la notificación del profesor de matemáticas diciendo que Uds. dos, jovencitos, estaban dando una escena poco decorosa en los pasillos del instituto.

"_**Por Kami! Indecorosa? Solo nos dábamos un beso!!!"**_

Nosotros simplemente asentimos, solo que yo estaba algo irritada.

-Esta bien, lo admiten.....y chicos cuantos años tienen?

- 17- respondí a secas, no queria seguir mas en ese lugar

- 18- escuche hablar a Shaoran, y que me miraba discretamente, yo solo hice como si nada y volví la vista a la directora. Porque me metí en este juego!

-Aja....pueden retirarse chicos!- nos sonrió.

-Hoe?

-Nos nos van a castigar o a amonestar...ni siquiera un llamado de atención?- se nos notaba claramente confundidos.

-Hay! Chicos! Son jóvenes! Están enamorados! Además, seria hipócrita de mi parte castigarlos, porque en mi ultimo año de secundario, me encontraron teniendo relaciones con otro alumno, ni modo! –Nos volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie- vayan y disfruten de la vida.

Salimos de la oficina mudos, salimos del instituto de igual modo. Hasta que Shaoran hablo

-Que demonios me interesa si la encontraron en el vestidor con medio colegio, o con un compañero!! Puaj! No podré dormir con la asquerosa imagen de la directora teniendo sexo con otra persona.

-Vieja bruja....-comenzamos a reír, fuertemente y con ganas, de verdad que era muy asqueroso.- vamos a tu departamento.

-Si...

Caminamos como 5 cuadras, hasta dar con el edificio, en donde vivía mi novio, subimos hasta su piso. Una vez dentro del departamento, entre como si fuera mi casa, deje el bolso en el sillón y me afloje la corbata, desplomándome en el cómodo mueble.

-Pasa...-me dijo irónicamente shaoran mientras repetía mis movimientos sentándose a mi lado.-oye...sak

-que pasa? –dije mientras bostezaba, dormí muy poco anoche.

"_**la culpa no te deja dormir" **_

Aleje esos pensamientos mientras esperaba la respuesta de mi novio, pero más que una respuesta, encontré una acción.

-Nos queda algo pendiente sakura...- me susurro mientras me besaba y mordía el cuello.- algunas cositas que _**saciar**_

-Shaoran....-ese chico estaba jugando con fuego, y yo estaba dispuesta a quemarme con el.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente en el sillón, no se en que momento yo termine sentada a caballito sobre el, y no paso mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo "animado" que estaba shaoran.

Nos abrazábamos fuertemente el uno contra al otro, mientras nuestras bocas se transmitían todos los sentimiento en un roce frenético y maravilloso. En estas dos semanas descubrí, que en toda mi vida de buena niña, tenia ahora una adicción. _**Los labios de Shaoran.**_

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Tome a Sakura por la cadera y la apreté contra mi, para que sintiera cuanto la necesitaba. Luego de aprisionarla a mi cuerpo, me frote contra ella, sacándonos un gemido ahogado a ambos.

-Shaoran....- esos gemidos y jadeos de ella me sabían a gloria. No habia nada más dulce para mis oídos que el sonido de mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios.

De un momento a otro, nuestras camisas estaban desabotonadas, y cada uno acariciando todo lo que teníamos al alcance de nuestras manos mientras que nuestros labios, se volvían a encontrar para degustarse entre ellos una vez mas.

-Te amo sakura- no me importaba que nadie hubiera recordado mi cumpleaños, no me importaba, tampoco me importaba que la persona mas importante para mi, ni siquiera se halla dado cuenta en dirección, cuando nos preguntaron nuestras edades. Solo me importaba poder esta con ella, y que supiera lo mucho que la amaba. Por que Dios mió! Estaba estupida, loca, desquiciadamente enamorado de Sakura, de mi flor de cerezo.

-Te amo Shaoran- se separo un poco de mi, y comenzó a besarme el cuello...

-Cuidado con las marcas...-dije riendo

-No te preocupes, intentare que no se noten...- me mordió la yugular, al estilo vampiro, y yo gemí. Me estaba matando. Volví a apretarme contra ella y gruñí, pero ella tambien gimió. La tome por las piernas para que se enrollaran en mi cintura y como pude, nos transporte a mi habitación. La puse delicadamente en mi cama y me posicione sobre ella, mientras nos volvíamos a besar, sabiendo lo que se venia.

-Lo siento sakura...pero tu pollera ahora me molesta....- dije besándola salvajemente.

-A mi me molesta tu pantalón....

-Tiralos donde quieras...

Comenzamos a desvestirnos maravillándonos con el cuerpo del otro.

-Eres hermosa....-murmure cuando la tenia desnuda bajo mi cuerpo. Comencé besando sus labios, luego me fui hasta su lóbulo, baje por su cuello, y llegue a mi primer destino... sus pechos.

Empecé por besarlos suavemente, sintiendo como sakura temblaba de placer cuando besaba las puntas de sus pezones. Realmente la amaba. Me volvía loco su sola presencia. Mientras degustaba uno de los pechos, al otro le da atención con mi mano, acariciándolo, apretándolo un poco mas fuerte de vez en cuando. Sakura se arqueaba contra mi, y yo volvía a frotarme contra ella, pero el contacto era mucho mas intimo ahora, y sentirla tan húmeda me desquicio por completo.

Deje mi destino para dirigirme a otros, y baje lentamente por su chato abdomen, hasta llegar a mi segundo destino.....su ombligo.

Le pasaba la lengua alrededor, mordía levemente la piel que se podía y finalmente, la metía por el singular "agujero" en su estomago. Sabia que le daba cosquillas, porque cuando éramos amigos siempre buscaba alguien que tambien tuviera cosquillas ahí, ya que la gran mayoría "le hacia mal" que les tocaran el ombligo, mientras que ella se mataba de la risa si lo hacías. Comenzó a reír, y era lo que esperaba. Suspire, porque entendí como el tenerla entre mis brazos, me encantaba, y era lo que me daba la confianza de hacer cosas como estas.

-Shaoran, basta...- me dijo entre risas, pero se la escuchaba bastante excitada. Pare con mi tortura y me entro la curiosidad. Mire un poco más abajo del vientre, e incluso yo me baje un poco más en mi posición, para apreciar su hermosa flor. Respire profundamente, llenándome de su exquisito olor, y cuando suspire, ella pareció notar mi posición, porque tembló.- Q...q...Que haces?

La mire a los ojos, y aunque se notaba su deseo, tambien pude ver en ellos, que aun no estaba lista, para lo que yo me proponía.

-Nada- le susurre. Le di un suave beso a ese lugar, que algún día también probaría y subí a sus labios otra vez. Respiraba muy agitada, casi mas que yo.- Solo.... quise probar, pero esperare a que estés lista.-Le sonreí, de manera muy sincera, para que viera, que yo nunca haría algo en contra de su voluntad, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Volvimos a besarnos dulcemente y yo dirigí mi mano, a donde anterior mente habia estado mi rostro.

La acaricie suavemente, se la notaba bastante húmeda, y eso me excitaba bastante. Sus gemidos no tardaron en hacerse más continuos, y a medida que veía oportuno, aumentaba el movimiento de mi mano. Despues de un rato, termine introduciendo dos de mis dedos en ella, sintiéndola arquearse mucho mas que antes, y estremecerse.

-Shaoran...-susurro.

-Shh... Relájate- se abrazó fuertemente a mi espalda, y yo le bese suavemente los labios, mientras ella se estremecía, y apretaba la mandíbula, conteniéndose. Cuando supe que ella ya no aguantaría mucho, y yo tampoco, pare y en un acto reflejo me lleve los dedos a la boca, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo y por el sonrojo en su cara tambien a Sakura. Probé, y el sabor no me desagrado asi que saboree un poco mis dedos, sin excederme, además los labios de Sakura me reclamaban, y yo no podía ignorarlos y la bese con fervor, dejándoselos rojos e hinchados.

-Shaoran...te necesito

"_**Yo tambien, pero tu lo dijiste primero..."**_

-Dios...Sakura.....

En ese momento entre en ella, y fue casi como la primera vez, pero ahora, no habia nada que se interpusiera. La sensación fue grandiosa. La ultima vez, que se que nunca olvidare, tambien fue genial, pero los nervios, el miedo...porque no voy a decir que no tenia miedo, y es mas... a lo que temía, era a que no le gustara... no me dejaron disfrutarlo completamente, pero eso no impedía que siguiera siendo hermoso, _**solo porque era con ella.**_

El ritmo en un principio fue lento, para comenzar a acelerar cada vez más... hasta perder el control.; ni hablar de nuestras respiraciones, mezcladas, calidas y jadeantes.

-Shaoran.....- entre sus gemidos logre escuchar esa palabra tan conocida para mí, llenándome por completo los oídos con su dulce voz, aunque algo estrangulada.

Un sonido gutural de satisfacción salió intempestivamente de mi boca al sentirla tan apretada alrededor de mi miembro, además de arquearse hacia mí, haciendo entrar en contacto mi pecho con el de ella, rozando nuestros pezones. Una oleada de calor me lleno por completo y logre entrar por completo en ella, tocando un punto diferente en nuestros cuerpos, tocando ese limite una y otra vez, hasta que la sentí apretar las uñas en mi espalda y dejar de respirar, arqueando la cabeza para atrás. Su grito de placer me hizo saber que ella ya habia llegado al orgasmo, y solo en tres estocadas más la alcance en la gloria, dejando mi semilla en ella, siendo inundado por un color blanco casi palpable que me hacia sentir completamente en el paraíso.

_**...Clímax...**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Mi mente perdió completamente cualquier noción, yendo hasta el más puro blanco, haciéndome olvidar de todo lo que habia alrededor, menos algo...alguien.... **Shaoran.....**

Cayo desplomado sobre mi, pude sentir su respiración agitada en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, cuando se hubo recuperado, salio de mi y se recostó a mi lado, con una mano en la frente limpiándose el sudor. La luz de la luna entraba por su habitación, iluminando todo tenuemente, entre ello, al ambarino, que se veía en ese momento sumamente guapo, además de desnudo no?? **((N.A: quien quiere estar en el mismo lugar de Sakura?? *Maira levantando la mano* nadie mas?? Bueno, esta bien entonces voy yo sola XD)) **Abrió los ojos y estos brillaban de una manera excepcional, luego se giro a mirarme y me sonrió, lanzando un suspiro, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo me uní al abrazo con fuerzas y bese su cuello suavemente para volver a abrazarlo. Lo amaba tanto....

-Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, te amo, te amo mucho, demasiado- me alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos- hacia mucho que no me sentia asi, pero tengo la necesidad de decírtelo, eres lo mas importante para mi.

Sus palabras me emocionaron hasta las lágrimas, se lo escuchaba tan dichoso y sincero, y en sus penetrantes ojos podía ver el gran amor que me profesaba y el brillo que tenían, solo me acerque y lo bese para luego afirmar

-Yo tambien te amo de una manera extraordinaria, es....raro sentir esto por alguien tan intensamente...pero es que no veo una vida sin ti- una lagrima de felicidad rodó por mi mejilla al verlo asentir- no quiero alejarme de ti...nunca....- y volvimos a fundirnos en un abrazo.

Pasamos varios minutos en esa posición y luego el se levanto al baño, y yo aproveche para mirar la hora.

**21:45**

Bien, faltaba poco... Shaoran volvió a acostarse a mi lado y estar asi con el...recordar tantas cosas de nuestra adolescencia, cuando recién nos conocimos, o cuando nos hicimos amigos, incluso cuando ahuyentaba a mis pretendientes cuando me ayudaba en matemáticas y yo me frustraba pero siempre tenia una palabra de aliento o un abrazo, o mis favoritos besos en la mejilla o cuando nos quedábamos mirando las nubes y notábamos que estábamos muy cerca y nos separábamos apenados, tambien la apuesta, la carrera, la cita, el puente, el beso, la confesión....nuestra primera vez..... Tantas cosas vividas en solo 4 años...eran tantos recuerdos y momentos felices que solo compartí con el...me sentia tan querida, tan amada, tan... _**de Shaoran... **_ ya no aguataba y en vez de morderme la lengua prefería mirar a Shaoran desde lo alto...

-Bésame...

-Eh?

Ahí me volvió la pena, pero no iba a desistir....

-Me das un beso?

Shaoran se incorporo un poco y me beso dulcemente, sacándome todas las tensiones que tenia me deje llevar por su suave danza. Cuando nos separábamos le sonreí, pero un ruido me sobresalto, y advertí que era el telefono

-Yo contesto- me dijo Shaoran mientras se reincorporaba dándome la mejor de las sonrisas

-Y yo voy al baño – dije disimulada por que sabia muy bien el motivo de esa llamada.

Me metí al baño para ponerme el uniforme otra vez.... aunque a medio poner, desde el baño podía escuchar pedazos de la conversación como _hola... hola meiling gracias....estoy bien gracias...no lo se, tal vez si...tu tambien un saludo a mi madre y mis hermanas... claro, entonces...bien, lo pensare...adiós... _Salí del baño casualmente encontrando al castaño parado en la sala desnudo. Estaba de espaldas y tuve que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando note que...

-Dios Shaoran! –este se giro confundido- tu espalda! –se mira por sobre el hombro y rio suavemente

-Esa eres tu fierecilla, como veras, tienes las uñas afiladas...-se acerco lentamente y empezó a acariciarme la espalda- y adoro que seas asi, porque refutas mi teoría de que eres una hermosa niña de 17... Pero eso no es todo el tiempo...

-Ah!....no?

-No... Eres toda una mujer....y yo te transforme en una- me beso suavemente los labios y me miro con muchos sentimientos mezclados en el rostro y su mirada- y no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ello...

-Shaoran.....

-Sh...No digas nada....-me sonrió tiernamente- solo no olvides que te amo

-Tú tampoco olvides que yo tambien- me volvió a besar y le dije contra sus labios- quieres salir?

-Claro...me doy una ducha y te llevo a tu casa...aunque...-me miro con picardía- ven....-comenzó a sacarme la camisa del instituto y me encamino hacia el baño.- Hoy será el día en que nos bañemos juntos- Yo me sonroje, pero tampoco me negué.

Termine de sacarme el uniforme a medio poner y nos metimos a la ducha. El agua estaba tibia y golpeaba relajantemente contra mi cuerpo. Shaoran se metió despues de mí y me sonrió.

-Te dije que un día nos bañaríamos juntos

-Lo recuerdo...

Tomo el jabón liquido y puso una buena cantidad en sus manos, y yo entendí perfectamente lo que queria hacer y sonreí... de vergüenza me quedaba poco.

Sus habilidosas manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, tocando lo que podía, aunque de una manera muy sensual y lenta. Yo disfrutaba de cada uno de esos movimientos y de verdad, que comenzaba a excitarme nuevamente, y no era la única, podía verlo en la forma en la que me miraba y me acariciaba cada vez con mas pasión, y no iba a permitir que esta vez solo disfrutara yo, asi que lo pare y tome el jabón y comencé con su mismo juego. Acaricie su espalda, su pecho, su cuello, su abdomen...y mire para abajo como dudando seguir, pero el brillo en su mirada, y la forma en la que me apretó ambos pechos, me hizo tomar la iniciativa y comenzar a.... Tocarlo más íntimamente...

Con nuestras manos no parábamos de sacarnos suspiros, uno tras de otro, mientras Shaoran me arrastraba bajo el agua de la ducha, limpiándonos el jabón ya casi nulo en nuestros cuerpos. Ya ambos limpios me tomo con sus manos la cara y me beso con pasión, nuestras lenguas no se dejaban de mover era un beso de los mas erótico

De un momento a otro me vi acorralada contra la pared con Shaoran levantándome las piernas, y yo agarrándome con ellas por su cintura...y bueno, el resto ya se lo imaginaran....

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**22:24**

Ya estábamos entrando a mi casa. Cuando apareció frente a nosotros un rostro amable, muy conocido por ambos.

-Papá! – le sonreí y le abrace- como estuvo tu día??

-Hola pequeña, estuvo muy bien gracias –me devolvió la sonrisa y desvió su mirada a Shaoran- Buenas noches Shaoran, gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Shaoran, en un acto de...vergüenza? se llevo la mano a la nuca y se rasco dicho lugar mirando hacia un lado.

-No es problema señor Kinomoto, además Sakura nunca da problemas...- me miro advirtiéndome algo y yo no logre entender su pena hasta que recordé

"_**Papá no sabe que Shaoran es mi novio..."**_

-Hija te pasa algo?

-NO...Nada no te preocupes-le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude, aunque estaba algo turbada.- oye papa, me dejas salir esta noche? Saldremos con Shaoran...y con los chicos.

-Claro que puedes! La última vez que saliste fue hace dos semanas....cuando saliste con Shaoran o me equivoco? –dijo mi padre pensativo sin notar el gran sonrojo en nuestros rostros.

-Si señor Kinomoto, esa fue la ultima vez que salimos, este...Sak, ve a cambiarte

-Si! –asentí con la cabeza y subí a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa para salir, no iba a ir por ahí de uniforme. Además, Shaoran ya estaba cambiado. Bien...que me podría esta noche especial?

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

Luego de que sakura subiera las escaleras la casa se hundió en un horrible silencio. Como podía estar yo con el señor Kinomoto, que me conoce como el mejor amigo de hija, cuando no soy otro que su novio, era súper incomodo, por lo menos para mí. Incluso se me paso por la cabeza de que se enterara que ya me habia acostado con ella... y no sabría donde esconderme si su hijo, tambien se enteraba. Llegue a sonrojarme al pensar en todo lo que sakura debería pasar por mentirle a su padre...o contarle verdades a medias. Finalmente y para mi sorpresa Fujitaka rompió el silencio.

-Shaoran, quiero hacerte una pregunta...

-Si? Señor Kinomoto?

-Por favor, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, dime Fujitaka.

.Este...claro! señor Fujitaka- sonreí un poco apenado.

-Tu relación con mi hija-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y trague plomo.- ha cambiado cierto?

-Eh....a...A que se re-refiere?- diablos! Mi comportamiento me esta delatando.

"_**Siempre lo hace"**_

Tú cállate, nadie te dio vela en este entierro

"_**no me callo, porque sabes que tengo razón"**_

Maldita conciencia, mal momento, vete bien a la m...

"_**Esta bien pero de mi no te salvas...siempre estoy aquí para molestarte"**_

Y vaya que lo sabía, era un maldito segundo Eriol mi conciencia.

"_**Hey..."**_

No que se habia ido?

El señor Fujitaka me saco de mi pelea interior.

-Me refiero a que se han hecho mucho más cercanos, salen con mucha más frecuencia, además de solos.... tambien eh notado que sakura anda mucho mas distraída de lo normal...y la eh encontrado suspirando tu nombre mientras duerme, o reflexionando....-rio un poco- o se queda mirando la pared para luego suspirar. Podría casi jurar que eres el responsable de eso, o me equivoco?

La cara me ardía como si hubiera estado al sol desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 18 de la tarde. No habia nada más interesante que hablar?

-Quiero decir Shaoran, Uds. ahora son...novios, cierto?

"_**Busted.........."**_

Busted

-Busted...-susurre y el señor Fujitaka me miro con una sonrisa muy simpática, como lo hacia, digo...sonreír todo el tiempo, no le dolería la cara? _**"Habla Li"**_- Señor Fujitaka, yo...este...

-Vamos Shaoran, no te diré nada.

-Si-sonrei bastante avergonzado- somos novios.

-Y esa noche...ella se quedo a dormir en tu casa cierto?

QUE!

"_**QUE!!"**_

-Que?!?!- creo que mi cara estaba desencajada. Mi suegro rio a mi expresion.

-Sakura es muy distraída, tu lo sabes, nunca se dio cuenta que hace meses tenemos el identificador de llamadas aquí.

"_**Identificador de llamadas?"**_

-Esa noche, ella me hablo desde tu casa, y supongo que se quedo ahí.

-Mire señor, yo puedo explicarle.

-No te preocupes por nada Shaoran-me puso una mano en el hombro- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre supe que terminarías al lado de mi hija- su mirada era calida- y no podría haber estado mas contento que te haya elegido a ti, te tengo mucha confianza y se que respetas a mi hija. Y si... pasa algo entre Uds., eso no me incumbe a mi, porque se que no le harás daño. Lo veo en la forma en que la miras, en como se sonríen o cuando la vigilas. Gracias.... y por favor nunca la dejes sola

-Señor Fujitaka....

-No hace falta que digas nada. Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

Sonreí sinceramente

-Gracias a ud señor Fujitaka, por permitirme estar al lado de su hija.

Antes que el me dijera algo sentí la voz de mi querida flor.

-Ya estoy lista!!!

-Wow....

Se me seco la boca, se me paro el corazón

"_**y algo que no era el corazón"**_

-Como me veo?-pregunto haciendo girar su conjunto. Una remera mangas cortas, con cuello barco y tenia las mangas sujetadas no en los hombros, si no en los brazos, fruncida que daba apariencia de vuelos. El color era un fucsia muy fuerte...mejor dicho un magenta, y tenia un estampado en grises y negro que decia "Sexy is always in style" y si que estaba sexy... además esa pollera tableada negra de Jean por encima de las rodillas...no, eso no era arriba de las rodilla, quedaría mejor dicho abajo del trasero, porque Dios que era corta dejando sus blancas y hermosas piernas descubiertas. Además de las infaltables converses negras...podría jurar que tiene de todos los colores, no se las saca nunca! Y para completar en combo, una sombra en los ojos oscura, suponía que era negro, un delineado impecable, gloss transparente con brillos y rubor...o estaba sonrojada...mmm, esta sonrojada.

-Te ves realmente fabulosa hija- dijo el señor Fujitaka. Yo me acerque lentamente a ella y la volví a mirar de arriba abajo. Si... la boca mas seca.

-Simplemente hermosa....-la mire a los ojos profundamente viendo que estos estaban muertos de vergüenza, seguramente por la mirada que le tiraba. De no ser que su padre esta detras de nosotros, seguramente toda esa ropa estaría desparramada por el piso y yo poseyéndola por tercera vez en el día en las escaleras.

-Gracias Shaoran...-mirando inquieta hacia ambos lados.- este...y que hicieron mientras no estaba.- Yo me sonroje.

-Tuvimos una charla interesante con Shaoran, no te preocupes, solo nos poníamos al día.

-Ah..-me miro a mi confundida y yo solo me hundí en la vergüenza, despues le contaría todo.

-Seria mejor irnos no?

-Y adonde saldrán esta noche?

"_**no lo sabes"**_

Mire a Sakura buscando una respuesta pero ella desvió la mirada.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta...tal vez terminemos encontrándonos con alguien en el camino.

-Esta bien, cuídense mucho, y Shaoran, no me la traigas muy tarde...

-Si señor fujitaka, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos papi-le besó la mejilla- Adiós!

-Adiós chicos.

Cerramos la puerta y nos subimos a mi bebe y partimos a rumbo desconocido.

-Dobla aquí- me dijo sakura y yo le obedecí- sabes, mejor directo...ve al parque pingüino, quiero mostrarte algo...

-Si, claro- maneje extrañado hacia el lugar señalado por mi novia, y una vez que llegamos me llevo hasta adentro del bosque.

-Mira...recuerdas este lugar?

Yo me quede mirando hasta que lo recordé, ese lugar...solíamos pasar todas las tarde ahí cuando éramos niños. Bah...niños, niños de 14 años.

-Como olvidarlo, las mejores tardes de mi vida...- la mire, embelezándome otra vez con lo hermosa que se veía. – junto a ti....-susurre.

-Ven aquí- me tiro del brazo hasta acercarnos a un cerezo que aun estaba en flor.- mira eso.

Me agache para mirar lo que sakura me indicaba, encontrándome con que en el tronco estaban entrelazadas dos letras.

-La S de sakura y la S de shaoran....

-A si es....teníamos 14 años, y tu lo grabaste.

"S&S"

-Lo recuerdo,-sonreí- ese día juramos ser amigos por siempre.

-Shaoran... rompimos esa promesa, hace casi medio mes...no, más...

-Creo que si...-reí un poco,- pero podemos hacer otra

-Que?

-Si, otro juramento..... Te juro Sakura Kinomoto, que estaré a tu lado por el resto de mis días, nunca me alejare de ti.

-Te juro...Shaoran Li, que estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, y que nunca me alejare de ti.

A los que ambos recitamos luego de haber entrelazados nuestras manos.

-_"Como las estrellas brillando en el cielo, nuestros sentimientos no desaparecerán; Incluso si estas manos se separan, nosotros dos nunca nos olvidaremos..."_

Terminamos nuestro sencillo juramento de amor dándonos un suave beso en los labios.

-Me traes loco...

-Y tu a mi loca...

Reímos un poco y sakura me pidió que me pusiera de espaldas...despues sentí que amarraba un pañuelo negro en los ojos.

-Sakura...

-Confía en mí.

Me hizo girar un par de veces y luego comenzamos a caminar. Habremos caminado de ese modo unas cinco cuadras y yo estaba perdido..Donde me estaba llevando?

Luego sentí como abría un portón de hierro...y estaba más confundido que antes, luego caminamos un pequeño trecho, en el que solo se sentían nuestros pasos...habia silencio alrededor. Una puerta se abrió frente nosotros, lo supe por el ruido, comenzamos a caminar en una superficie diferente, sin contar que hacia unos momentos subimos unas dos escaleras...esto me era familiar....

-Aquí es...-susurro a mí oído.... para retirar levemente el pañuelo que obstruía mi vista.... ante mí, se presento un escenario algo raro, ya que no podía adaptarme aun a la luz. Luego reconocí el rostro brillante de Sakura frente a mi, y más allá a Eriol y Tomoyo tambien sonrientes. Mire a mi alrededor viendo a casi medio instituto y luego...

-Feliz Cumpleaños Shaoran!!!! –gritaron todos y comenzó caer sobre nosotros papel picado a montón. No lo podía creer...todo esto, para mí?

-Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran..- me dijo sakura y fije mi mirada en ella, estaba un poco sonrojada pero sus ojos brillaban, luego miro al suelo y se mordió los labios. –lamento no haberte dicho nada...absolutamente nada, pero no podía...no seria sorpresa si lo decia y además....-pero ya no pudo seguir hablando por que sus labios estaban ocupados por los míos.

-UHHHHHH!!!!!!- se sentían los festejos y abucheos de mis amigos, y los gritos histéricos de las amigas de sakura, entre otros...

-Tu organizaste esto- le pregunte o mejor dicho le afirme cuando ya no teníamos aire en los pulmones.

-Si... la idea fue mía y fueron Tomoyo y Eriol quienes me ayudaron a llevarla a cabo.

-Te amo, sakura- dije con voz estrangulada- pensé que todos lo habian olvidado.

-Tu crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, seria un pecado, en mi vida olvide uno solo....-me sonríe y miro alrededor- tambien tienes que agradecerles a ellos, - me dijo apuntando a los demás. Me separe un poco de ella para mirar al resto.

-Hasta que la dejas respirar a la pobre sakura hombre!- llego a mis oídos el bufido de Ryuuo y Yamasaki. Yo solo sonreí, no podía esperar otra cosa de ellos.

-Estas creciendo shaorancito!- se me acercaron, pero no me paso desapercibido el saludo de Eriol- ahora eres mayor- me dio esas estupidas sonrisas que hoy me hacían sonreír.

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo- me saludaron los tres y me dieron un abrazo, pero nada muy cariñoso, somos hombres para estar horas abrazados...

-Gracias chicos- les sonreí.

-Vaya...estas de buen humor chico, que te sucedió?

-Y llego con Sakura....no les da una idea? Seguro que la tuvo todo el día en la...

-Vamos, no sean pesados, aléjense de el. Hola Li kun feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Tomoyo, yo le sonreí

-Gracias Daidouji, ya puedes llamarme Shaoran- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Shaoran kun, pero tu dime Tomoyo

-Claro Tomoyo chan- nos volvimos a sonreír. Y apareció Eriol por atrás.

-Deja de coquetear con mi novia, que es mía, y tú tienes la tuya.

-Vamos amigo, él no te robaría a tu chica si supiera lo que es bueno...además, para que? Con el bomboncito de chocolate que tie... AUCH! Sakura!

Hay apareció sakura con una venita en el frente- Gracias Ryuuo...

-Feliz cumpleaños Li kun!- sentí las voces de unas amigas de sakura, siempre se las veía a las tres juntas, no se separaban para nada. Se llamaban Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa y Rika Sasaki, eran bastante buenas, y de la que mas habia oído hablar era de Mihara, que era la novia de Yamasaki, y de Sasaki que era bastante popular en el pabellón masculino. De Yanagisawa?...solo sabia que era un ratón de biblioteca, pero no era mala chica.

-Gracias –les hice una leve reverencia, y asi transcurrió esa fiesta con saludos, de gente que ni yo conocia. Pero no me podía sacar lo feliz que me sentia de que nadie se hubiera olvidado.

**23:37**

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya fuimos chicos muy angelitos por demasiado tiempo, llego el momento de...- y levanto una caja de- cerveza!

Si, claro, cerveza....habia cerveza, fernet, pude ver unas botellas de coca cola para el fernet, gancia, sprite, speed, red bull, vodka....de todo!!!

-Shaoran...toma- me alcazo Yamasaki una botella de cerveza. El lugar estaba lleno, y la musica no paraba de sonar....de repente empecé a escuchar como una nueva cancion empezaba y el grito eufórico de Sakura y sus amigas, que hacia unos 20 minutos habian arrastrado a la primera a la pista de baile. Reconocía la cancion, se escuchaba bastante en las discotecas y boliches, aunque...hacia bastante que sonaba...aproximadamente del verano del 2008...pero no iba a negar que la musica era bastante energética...incluso, era electrónica.

_**What are we supposed to do?  
After all that we've been through.  
When everything that felt so right is wrong,  
Now that the love is gone **_

Nos acercamos a donde todos los chicos se encontraban mirando; viendo como mi querida Sakura y su amigas estaban acomodadas, supongo que para bailar. No les preste mucha atención a las otras, pero si a mi pequeña, que estaba de espaldas de donde nosotros mirábamos. Movía un lado de su cadera de arriba abajo, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía la cancion.

_**There is nothing left to prove,  
No use to deny this simple truth.  
Can't find the reason to keep holding on,  
Now that the love is gone**_

Se habian comenzado a girar lentamente, lo que hacia que la pollera de sakura tambien se moviera de una forma bastante....llamativa. Dieron vuelta y media hasta quedar paradas de frente.

_**There is nothing left to prove,  
No use to deny this simple truth.  
Can't find the reason to keep holding on,  
Now that the love is gone**_

_**(love is gone, love is gone, love si gone)**_

Una vez que el ritmo acelero note como tomoyo, que anteriormente estaba con la cámara grabando todo, se sumaba las chicas y se ponía entre Rika y Sakura, quien estaba al medio. Comenzaron a bajar hasta el piso, en una posición bastante apretada, lo mas divertido en si, era que ellas se reían de eso, seguramente, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos adquirían en aquel paso

"_**Y tu estas muerto por meterte detrás de Sakura"**_

Oh..si.... Comenzó el ritmo más característico de la electrónica, y Tomoyo se alejaba a seguir grabando. Mientras que Sakura y las demás comenzaban a dar pasos aeróbicos, muy comunes en sus coreografías de porristas....oh! ya veo, es una coreografía de las porristas.

_**I feel so hurt inside,  
Feel so hurt inside,  
Got to find the reason.**_

Empezaron a girar con sus manos en el aire. Adoraba cuando las chicas se ponían a hacer esas coreografías, porque implicaba que Sakura tambien bailara. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la capitana de las chicas con porras_****_

What are we supposed to do?  
After all that we've been thro_**ugh.  
When everything that felt so right is wrong,  
Now that the love is gone.**_

There is nothing left to prove,  
No use to deny this simple truth.  
Can't find the reason to keep holding on,  
Now that the love is gone _**(love is gone)**_

Como al principio, se pusieron de espaldas y volvieron a hacer los mismos movimientos, pero mucho más marcados y sueltos, lo que les daba más movilidad al baile. Resbalaban por el piso con mucha facilidad, por que lo podían hacer varios pasos como moverse hacia atrás y arrastrar su otro pie, eran pasos muy jugados, y que solo los veíamos en las finales de los campeonatos y cosas asi. (**(N.A: no supe como explicar el paso, una idea? Es muy parecido al que hace Ashleey Tísdale en HSM 1 cuando baila bop to the top))**

_**What are we supposed to do?  
After all that we've been through.  
When everything that felt so right is wrong,  
Now that the love is gone.**_

There is nothing left to prove,  
No use to deny this simple truth.  
Can't find the reason to keep holding on,  
Now that the love is gone _****_

Got to find a reason, got to find a reason... Got to find a reason, got to find a reason... _**Got to find a reason, got to find a reason...**_ _**Got to find a reason to hold!!**__**Love is gone!!**_

Ya para el final de la cancion no era muy conciente del baile, solo del cuerpo de Sakura....hoy seguro era el día de revolución hormonal.... seguro....

Dios, pero...su cuerpo era infernal... aunque siempre me gusto su forma "Niña" de ser...estaba distinta....cambiamos personalidades...aunque.... tenia sus momentos. Y yo no podía decir más que la amaba, xq me era insuficiente, era muy fuerte...

"_**Shaoran..."**_

Era tan....linda....su solo cuerpo en armonía con su cara, y su cabello....y sus ojos verdes.....

"_**Shaoran..."**_

Y diablos, su forma de ser...si no es una niña todo el tiempo, amorosa, tierna, risueña; o toda una mujer, suspirando, arañando, besando, gimiendo...

"_**Shaoran...si no quieres dar espectáculos....mejor deja de pensar en eso"**_

Baje mi mirada para encontrarme como mi pantalón se estaba agrandando de a poco....y demonios, mi conciencia tenia razón. Era una tienda de campaña. Por lo que me aleje de ahí, y me fui a un rincón oscuro del lugar... para bajarme los calores y fue ahí cuando me quede pensando.... donde diablos estamos??

Mire con atención el lugar, para ubicarme en la casa Daidouji. Ya.... en la casa Daidouji. Intente respirar profundamente varias veces para bajar a mi amigo, pero la imagen de Sakura y yo en la ducha volvió a mi mente y no me dejaba muy tranquilo que digamos.

-Sh...Shaoran?

Di un respigo. Esa voz...esa dulce voz...... y yo pensando en ella...

-Te encuentras bien?

-Eh?

-Si te encuentras bien.....-sus ojos verdes me miraban preocupados- acaso... no te estas divirtiendo?-me dijo con deje de tristeza

-No, no es eso....es que...te vi bailar y...

-No te gusto cierto?- aun se la notaba como.....decepcionada?

-Se podría decir que...todo lo contrario...pero, no queria dar espectáculos y tuve que venirme hasta aquí... – la abrace por la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo- hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso; pero estoy en mi derecho- susurre a su oído- de que luego me bailes a mi... solo para mi...- y bese su cuello.

Escuche su leve carcajada, que me recordaba a la de una niña, y como correspondía a mi abrazo, y al estar mas cerca seguro que ella notaria que...

-Shaoran que te...- se separo un poco y miro, supongo que inconcientemente hacia abajo y se sonrojo hasta el tope.- ah...ya entiendo...

Reí con ganas, de verdad esta chica me volvía loco.

-Creo que lo mejor en este momento, seria alejarnos.... porque si no.... no dudaría en subir al segundo piso y meterme en la primera habitación que encuentre contigo, y te haré el amor hasta que el sol salga de nuevo- le dije al oído- y créeme...que en estos momentos, la idea no me parece tan mala.

-Amor...- me dijo alejándose suavemente- los chicos te esperan... y será mejor que nos apuremos. - me tomo de la mano y gracias a Dios, que mi amigo se habia calmado.....un poco.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

**23:50**

Estaba muy contenta de que todo haya salido bien, Shaoran se veía muy feliz y estuve gran parte de la noche con el, hasta que me secuestraron a la pista. Luego de bailar un rato con ellas, pusieron de casualidad la cancion que estábamos preparando para el próximo campeonato. Y creo que no les mencione, que soy la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Mientras bailábamos pude notar, como todos comenzaban a prestarnos bastante atención. E incluso en un momento llegue a cruzar con la mirada de Shaoran, pero si me quedaba mirándolo, lo mas seguro era que me cayera. Como cuando practicábamos y ellos jugaban, y por mirarlo a el, me tropezaba, o se me caía el bastón en medio de la cabeza, de verdad doloroso. Pero al terminar el baile, lo busque y no lo encontré. Estuve buscando en los alrededores, cuando lo encontré cerca de las escaleras, en un lugar algo oscuro. Y lo llame.... y lo volví a llamar. Y de verdad que me preocupe, que tanto pensaba?? No le habría gustado el baile? Le habría molestado la fiesta? Que le pasaba!?!?! Pero...no me esperaba la respuesta que me dio...

"_**Se podría decir que...todo lo contrario...pero, no queria dar espectáculos y tuve que venirme hasta aquí... – me abrazo por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo- hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso; pero estoy en mi derecho- susurro a mi oído- de que luego me bailes a mi... solo para mi...- y beso mi cuello"**_

Y al principio no entendí mucho, solo hasta sentir, como estaba de animadito al abrazarme con el... creo que... si causo ese efecto en el... intentare no hacerlo....._**muy seguido.**_

Lo lleve hasta el salón nuevamente, donde estaba aun toda la gente tomando todo tipo de bebidas, ese Eriol.... de donde saco tanto alcohol?? Pude identificar al mejor amigo de mi novio en un rincón de la casa junto a Tomoyo, y creo que me sonroje al pensar en que no solo se estaban besando ahí. Mas allá, vi a Yamasaki con Chiharu peliando y en la pista, reconocí a Ryuuo coqueteando con un chica rubia que habia en la fiesta.... y como esta le pegaba un cachetada.

Cuando me vieron entrar con Shaoran las luces se apagaron y Vi a Eriol entrar con la cara iluminada de velitas. Exactamente de 18 velitas, y como todos comenzaban a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a mi amado novio. Shaoran me miro un poco confundido.

-No es fiesta, si no te cantamos cierto?

El me sonrió y miro la torta de chocolate con las velas frente a el y le susurre al oído.

-No te olvides de tus tres deseos...

-Los deseos que vengo pidiendo desde los 15 años.... ya se cumplieron para este cumpleaños- y me miro con los ojos brillantes, y fue cuando entendí cada uno de sus deseos- supongo que ahora solo me queda uno que pedir.- cerro los ojos y soplo todas su velitas, a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Luego llevaron la torta a una mesa, para que empezáramos a cortarla. Cuando nos sirvieron la torta todos comenzaron con la fiesta de nuevo. Ahora era musica electrónica, alcohol, y torta de chocolate, que además estaba deliciosa; debía admitir que Tomoyo es una buena repostera.

-Esto esta delicioso- pude escuchar entre los presentes.... aunque todavía nos quedaba todo una noche de fiesta... o joda, como le dicen; me habia quedado picando el deseo de Shaoran, no soy chismosa... pero me pregunto... que habra deseado?

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

**8:30 a.m.**

La noche se paso rapido para mi, fue solo musica, besos con sakura, bromas de mis amigos, bailes, bailes, bailes.... nunca habia bailado tanto, siempre era de quedarme en la barra... si hubo algo que tambien paso.. Fue que tome bastante, pero Sakura no me dejo emborrachar.... que decepción...

Pero algo que no pude sacar en toda la noche de mi cabeza, fue mi deseo... mi ultimo deseo para ser feliz. Seguramente tenía una estupida sonrisa en el rostro, pero... para que negar, estaba feliz.... y mi deseo.... haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo, y finalmente me dormí.... con ese pensamiento, con mi deseo de cumpleaños numero 18...

"_**Pasar toda mi vida junto a Sakura Kinomoto"**_

**Notas de autora: ****SIIII!! Fiesta, al fin!!! Lo termine!!! XD se que tarde muchísimo, pero en recompensa les traje este capitulo de 28 paginas Word! No se pueden quejar mucho! =P **

**Respecto al capi, de verdad espero q les guste, me esforcé mucho, principalmente en el lemon Jeje... o los lemons... ((Aunque el segundo no cuenta mucho como lemon)) y bueno, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shaoran, y sakura encontró una buena forma de perder el tiempo no? Aunque si me hicieran eso, de q todos se olvidaron, me muero!!!! Debe ser horrible!! Pobre shaorancito... y la cancion q baila sakura y sus amigas es "Love is Gone" de David Guetta, y la coreografía es de verdad mía XD, estoy en el grupo de porristas del equipo de fútbol femenino de mi escuela, y la ultima coreografía q armamos y perdón si no se entiende bien como es, era solo para dar una idea.**

**Ahora si!! Las respuestas a los reviews!!**

**Nani27: **Dios!! Yo me muero si e hermano fuera asi!! Seria peor de lo que es ahora!! Imagínate, que mi novio es mi vecino, y no hay día que se salte el techo y baje a la ventana de mi habitación **^^# ** solo imagínate... XD y bueno... el próximo capi voy a meter mas a T&E no se si como pareja, o solo como haciendo estragos, Uds. decidirán!! Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Ashaki: **muchas gracias por tu review ^y si es la primera vez q me dejabas uno, espero q no te haya decepcionado lo q tardo en actualizar ^^U es bastante complicado a veces... espero q te siga gustando Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Blouson der Herz:**Servus! XD. Lo siento, es que tardo xq la escuela me absorbe demasiado, eso entre otras cosas pero ojala que sigas recordando mi fic ^^ Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Willnira: **Amiga! Idola!! XD bueno, que decir? Yo tambien amo a tu fic!! Ajaja y ahora esta muchísimo mas interesante!! Ojala q lo actualices pronto. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, me estoy esforzando mucho xq quede bien. Y Aquí hay otro capi nuevo para ti ^^ Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Mokonas-nee-chan: **yo tambien las amo chicas!!! Jajajaj XD su fic me gusta mucho, ojala q lo actualicen pronto, hace bastante q no leo un actúa =P aquí un capi nuevo para Uds. tambien! Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**The crazy girls: **Hi! Me alegra q te haya gustado la historia, muchísimas gracias por lo ánimos, espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Sakura-Shaoran-Li-Kinomoto: **Perdón por fallar a tu petición ^^U pero eh aquí el capitulo 6!! Ame tu review!! Me diste muchísimos ánimos, y logre terminar el cap, muchas gracias de verdad, y ruego leerte en este capitulo tambien, Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Nicole: **Hi! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ me alegro que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, xq de verdad ((y creo que no soy la única)) cuando tienes depresión de escritora... es horrible! Espero q sigas leyendo Beshos cuídate mucho si?? Mattane!!

**Listo cumplí con sus reviews!! Ahora los adelantos del próximo capi!**

_**-**__Este... aun no lo se Tomoyo..._

_-Genial! Entonces yo te haré el vestido para el baile!! Pareceras una princesa, y shaoran kun se caera de espaldas cuando te vea! Ya me imagino que podría ser..._

_Esto ya me estaba asustando... _

_-Sakura... me estas escuchando?_

_-Eh?... digo si! __Si... luego lo hablamos tommy... _

_-Que te sucede sak?_

_-Es que... yo aun no tengo pareja para el baile de primavera_

_................ ................ ................ ................ ................ ................_

_-Shaorancito!! Debe ser una broma! Como que aun no..._

_-Lo se... es que... demonios yo no me animo!_

_-Pensé que un Li siempr.._

_-Si ya se me el tango.... pero ... seria nuestra primer salida oficial... frente a todos... como novios..... Soy un idiota._

**Listo!!! Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!^^ Cuídense mucho, pórtense muy mal, y mucho beshos para todos! Mattane!!!!!**

*** ****-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-*******


End file.
